Whoever You Are, I Love You
by DarrenCrisstastic
Summary: When Kurt vanished from Blaine one summer he was devastated. When he finds Kurt years later in New York he will learn why Kurt left him. Warnings: mpreg, smut, angst, fluff, bareback, detailed description of labor and pains
1. Chapter 1

2/3/2016

It was a freezing cold day in New York. Like every other day, person A was on the way to meet person B, person C was going for a Sunday walk and anyone outside was on their way to somewhere. The air was dry and crisp, wind blowing hard in people's faces, feeling like bitch slaps. In street corners was still some black or yellow snow waiting for spring to pollute the earth.

Kurt in his red winter coat, huge, black knit scarf a la Lanny Kravitz around his shoulders, was walking hand in hand with his son, Lloyd, down the street on the way to their favourite family restaurant.

Rachel, his best friend, and finacé Brody were already there, saving their table. Finn, big and tall step-brother and Lloyd's godfather, was on his way from the airport, coming all way from Lima to celebrate little Lloyd's birthday.

When Kurt asked his little boy a week before who he wanted to celebrate with, he didn't name one of his friends from the kindergarten, or the children that live in their apartment buildung, or even any of the kids from the park in front of their house, but said excitedly "Raggel, Finny and Gramgram", meaning Rachel, Finn, and Carole and Burt. Sadly, Kurt's parents couldn't take off that day and promised to come the next one down for a long weekend, instead.

He patiently walked down the less busy walkway with Lloyd, who was in a stage of refusing of sitting in his buggy or even be carried more than 6.5 foot in a row, reasoning, "I walk finer, Daddy!" Lloyd would stop every 6 steps, finding a bug or asking when the flowers come back. He would look at cracks in walls and tell you the Borrowers live there and that he met Peagreen once and that he became old just like Daddy and is losing his hair. Sometimes he would smile at strangers, waiting for them to smile back, when they didn't, he would turn to his father, smile still in place and tell him his face hurts.

Kurt was in his own thoughts of hoping Rachel brought all the presents he hid in her and Brody's apartment, and how to strangle Finn if he uses inappropriate words around Lloyd again. Finn was a wonderfull kindergartener but the most stupid uncle you can wish for... Like one time, Finn was alone with Lloyd because they were both sick. Finn cooked one of his few dishes he learned and served his nephew chilli chicken wings. Kurt had to come home early from work because Lloyd wouldn't stop crying. Mouth burning, tummy hurting and later that night having diarrhea left them all a sleepless night in Lloyd's weeping. Kurt made the next day a list of food Finn is allowed to give his son and marking recipes in cook books his brother should be able to make.

"Kurt? Kurt! Is that you? Oh my gosh!" Ripped off his thoughts, Kurt looked up to find his ex-love of his life running to him, an excited expression remarkable on his face.

"Blaine," Kurt said, confusion and shock weaving through his body. The little hand in his own smooth one squeezed his in question but Kurt was still too stunned to look anywhere but at the approaching man coming closer.

When Blaine was in front of Kurt he was forced into a hug.

"How are yo- God!" Blaine felt something between Kurt and him, disturbing the hug and maybe the best reunion ever, that reunion he dreamed of for over the last 3 years. "Kurt, there is a child on your hand." The dark haired man remarked, surprised.

Blaine crouched down to be on eye level with the little boy. Reunion can wait, that kid must be lost. "Hey, little guy! What's your name?" He gave a charming smile, knowing no matter the age,everyone would be smitten.

Kurt's son looked suspicous, taking a step back and standing on his father's designer shoes. "Lloyd-Frederick the first," he answered with his royal voice. Lloyd couldn't pronounce Rachel's or anyone's name right but already gave himself a title, with certainty telling anyone who asked for his name.

The curly haired man laughed just the way Kurt remembered from years ago, saying, "That's a great name. Are you lost? Can you tell us who or where your parents are?"

Kurt came back out of his trance, and heaved his confused looking son on his hip, finding a moment later Blaine on his eye level, again. He was still lost of words if he should tell Blaine about his child but Lloyd already replied to the question, "My daddy is Daddy," pointing his tiny finger at Kurt who tried to playfully bite it off in a moment of daddy mode.

"You don't point at people," he scolded.

When Kurt looked away from Lloyd who giggled and hold his finger, he met Blaine's gaze.

Blaine was quiet, just looking at Kurt, his brain working a mile per second. Then his eyes lowered down to Lloyd. "Lloyd-Frederick Hummel," he whispered more to himself. Kurt watched his face for a bit, noticing the blank expression on his ex-boyfriend's face and considered if he should tell him or better not. It wouldn't be any of Blaine's business who the father is. Except it is.

"The first!" grumbled the little one.

"He is your son?" Blaine wanted Kurt to confirm, his voice strangled by the new information.

Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes again and searched Blaine's face. "And yours." He explained with a steady gaze.

Blaine's face grumbled like he waited for that detail, or that was an even bigger information than Kurt being a father. Looking at Lloyd again, who busied himself with playing with Kurt's coat while the grown-ups talked, he only noticed now the little guy's appearance, fully. Dark, curly hair like Blaine and blue eyes, emotional like Kurt. He looked a lot like Blaine, except for the eye colour and the turned-up nose, remarkable Kurt's.

"Wha-" He began.

"Daddy, I am cold and I want my cake."Lloyd mewed in his father's scarf.

Kurt's breath stuttered out in a warm cloud in the cold winter air. "Right. Sorry, my precious. We are on our way." He began walking, still carrying his boy, who wasn't objecting about being carried since feeling uneasy with this stranger accompanying them. Blaine fell in step with them.

"Are you busy?" Kurt asked his ex-lover, looking straight up the street.

"No-No- No n-n-not really." Blaine replied immediately, lying since he was on his way to an audition.

"Want to come with us? Today is Lloyd's birthday. We are meeting with Finn, Rachel and Brody at a family restaurant two streets away from here." He sideglanced at Blaine whose focus was on Lloyd, a bit looking like he still can't believe what or who that little boy was.

"Okay," he answered.

"We can talk later when it's time for Lloyd to sleep." He caressed his son's back, looking at his now dirty designer shoes.

"I don'sleep!" Lloyd cried out in fear of an early bed time. "Ma birthday," he mumbled in his daddy's shoulder.

"I want to know him!" Blaine said, desperate. "And you! Both of you," he breathed.

Kurt sighed. "Later. Blaine, when we enter the restaurant, we will say that between us is all cleared and then change the topic. Okay? I don't want anything to ruin my sons's birthday."

It sounded like Blaine was abot to cry, "Okay, me neither."

* * *

When they entered the restaurant, Lloyd climbed down his father's torso and ran away in search for his party guests.

Kurt reassured the receptionist that it's okay. And a moment later they already heared from the next room Rachel screeching Lloyd's name too loud.

"Uhm, I know I reserved a table for 4 people and a child but I would like to add another person, is that possible?" The receptionist assured Kurt, it's fine and they will bring another set of cutlery and plates for the addition. Blaine took Kurt's coat like he always did when they had a breadstix date to the wardrobe, then they went to search for their son through the cozy dining room.

Lloyd was bouncing on Brody's knee while Rachel talked to the little boy. He nodded in earnest to everything Rachel told him, even if he still didn't know what an audition was, and why an ugly blond should fall and break her skull. The brunette girl looked up whe n she felt Kurt's presence and became stone, sighting Blaine next to her best friend.

"Hey Rach." Blaine bowed down and gave her a small kiss on her cheek and then shook hands with Brody.

"Hi, I am Blaine!"

"Hi, Brody." Rachel's fiancé greeted him.

Kurt sat down, taking Lloyd off of Brody's knee and placing him in the high chair. Blaine sat between Rachel and Kurt at the round table.

When Rachel got over her shock of seeing Blaine again in presence of Kurt and their son, her face became maroon, "How da-" She started but Kurt broke her off before it escalated.

"Rachel-" Kurt snarled, sharp but quiet, "-don't you dare ruin my son's birthday. Shut your mouth or go, but don't make a scene. It's all cleared between Blaine and I."

"But-" she had tears in her eyes. Kurt didn't know if it was from sympathy or because she couldn't make a scene. Maybe, who knows, she planned that moment for years already and it hurts not to act out her fantasy.  
"No. Not now. We will meet tomorrow for lunch." He was already turning back to his son to get him out of his thick down jacket. Kurt gave the clothes to Blaine and ordered him to bring them to the wardrobe.

When they were all seated again, an excited Lloyd yelled, "Cake" at his dad.

"No, we will wait until Finn arrives. And then we will order our food. Do you want to share a pizza with me?" He explained to his son, showing him a picture of a salami pizza on the colorfull menu.

"Finny?" Asked Lloyd, his face lighting up. "Where is Finny?"

Kurt smiled at his son. "Uncle Finn is on his way and should be here any minute."

"Why is Finny comn'?"

Lloyd's dad laughed. "Because you wanted him to be. Remember, I asked you last week who you want to invite to your birthay and you wanted Finn." Kurt took out a tissue and wiped some snot from Lloyd's nose.

He looked up to the entrance and smiled. "And here he comes."

Lloyd turned his head in the direction where his father was looking at and was met by a bright smirking, still really tall Finn, looking a bit tired from the flight. The little guy clapped in his hands, happiness overwhelming him, seeing his favourite person next to Daddy and his gramgram.

Finn had only eyes for the little guy, throwing his heavy coat on the floor of the restaurant, not caring who has to clean up after him and running over to the high chair, grabbing Lloyds face and giving him a hundret small affectionate kisses over his whole face. Lloyd giggled loudly, grabbing onto Finn where he could.

"Awwwww! I missed you so much, Shortyyyyy!" Finn hugged him a bit more.

"Is Lloyd-Frederick the first!" Complained Lloyd-Frederick the first.

Finn laughed and ruffled Lloyd's dark curls and moved on to hug his brother.

"He little bro," he greeted, hugging Kurt who stayed seated while Finn bend down. Finn rubbed Kurt's back, secretly checking if he lost weight. He turned his head, immediately recogninzing the person next to Kurt.

"What the fuck," croaked Finn.

"FUCK! FUCK! ... What is fuck?"

Congratulation, Lloyd learned a new word!

Finn let go of Kurt and looked at Blaine with big, confused eyes. "What? How? When? Why? Oh God."

"Finn, calm down!" Told him Kurt, grabbing the arm of his shirt to hold him in place.

"Please, we will explain later-" Tried Blaine lifting his hands to calm the still really tall man, paling in fear.

"No. What. Why. How? Kurt?! Rachel! What is going on-" The kindergartener demanded, looking at his friends for an answer.

Kurt grabbed Finn's arm tighter to make sure Finn won't do something stupid. "Sit down. I want to celebrate my son's birthday in peace. Now. Sit."

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" An oblivious Lloyd waved his uncle over to the empty seat next to him. Finn didn't move for another moment, still looking at Blaine, then at Rachel to see if she knew more but didn't tell him and then checking Kurt. The younger brother saw the hurt expression but couldn't comfort him in this difficult situation. Finn sighed heavy and moved over to sit between a really awkward Brody, who dawned just now from where he remembered the name 'Blaine', and birthday boy, Lloyd.

An intimidated waiter came over, taking their orders. Blaine wanted water and a Risotto dish with mushrooms, for Lloyd an apple juice mixed with water because pure juice is too sweet for children, Kurt got also a water and he and his son would share a pizza, Brody and Finn ordered beer and both wanted pasta, and Rachel being really quiet wanted wine, please a whole bottle and vegan broccoli gnocchi.

After they ordered Blaine excused himself to go to the restroom.

He stood in front of the sink, the whole wall above the sinks a huge mirror, he opened the faucet, eased his tie and collar open and cooled down his hot body. He breathed in and out, in and out, feeling the oxygen move through his body. He was incredible nervous and still not able to process what is happening right now.

He has a son. He has a 3 year old son. With Kurt. Who left him. Over 3 years ago to chase his dreams of the big city. That dream he thought back then was their dream. Until Kurt left him. Left Lima, left Ohio and left all his friends that was still stuck in that hell hole.

Kurt broke up with him and Blaine's parent send him back to Dalton to board again.

Then the first year of break-up was over and Blaine found himself in a college in Ohio, studying what his father wanted him to. He gave in to his mother's pleades and went to platonic dates with girls. Never a second date and never a smile for them. Then his parents tried to accept him more and arranged real dates with extreme rich gay bachelors, look if they could marry him of. And again, only one date and no smile. One time, one of these guys tried to kiss him, even when Blaine was a real douchebag the whole evening and ignored the boring man in front of him at dinner. No one of them was as interesting as Kurt even if some of them had similiare taste in clothes or tried to be the sassy gay.

After Blaine noticed how miserable his life became, he broke free from his parents, sold his car, the apartment and all furniture that his parents donated him, transferred the money he earned from his secret part-time job to a new account and left for New York to find his dreams again, to find himself again and maybe, if he is lucky, Kurt again.

Now, he almost lived for a year in New York City, studying theater and was originally on his way to an audition.

But then, he saw him. Or better, smelled him first. He had his nose in an application form for a lead role when he smelled something expensiv, not exactly wood but something younger, more livefull like an early morning in the woods with the sun already burning but the grass still wet from the night. He turned around and there he found Kurt, slowly making his way to an unknown direction and walking out of his life again. It took him a moment to find his voice from the shock but then he yelled for the man he still loved and will never forget. No one would ever have the same place in his heart like did. Ever.

But now there was Lloyd. Kurt was a father. Blaine was a father! Blaine was a father. What did they do?! Kurt can get pregnant! Kurt was one of the men that can pregnant and they didn't know. Never made the test if they have the gene. They never met a gay man able to give birth. Rachel's fathers both were unable to even if they wanted a child. But really, they were almost always save except for that one time in summer before Kurt disappeared from his life. They lived in Ohio, sex education didn't even inform them about the possibility of men becoming pregnant but a sentence in the text books stating, 'Some men have a gene to enable them to bear children.'

God, Blaine destroyed Kurt's life!

Wait, why didn't Burt kill him yet? Blaine had irresponsible sex with his teenage son.

Blaine pinched himself. Maybe it's all a dream. OUCH! Hurts. It's all reality. Oh God, oh God.

The restroom door opened and Kurt entered the room sighting Blaine by the still open faucet. "Blaine. You've been in here for at least 10 minutes-" Kurt tried a smirk, "-Finn believes you're taking a dump or bailed through the window."

Blaine walked away from the sink like a robot and over to Kurt, throwing his arms over the boy, no, man. Kurt was a man now and a father, too. He sobbed for two minutes in Kurt's still expensiv clothes without care of damage.

Wait, how can you Kurt still wear McQueen when he was a teenage parent?

Blaine lifted his head away from Kurt's stiff shoulder to take in his outfit.

"Your shoes alone are worth 300$," he notices.

Kurt sighs, "And still sees my now three-year old the need to ruin them. What tragic."

"How can you be a fulltime father and still expense your living standard?" The dark haired man eyed him with big eyes.

Kurt went over to the sink to wash his hands before they would eat. "What do you think? I work, Blaine." He smirked. "Or do you think, I would sacrifice my baby's well being just so I can wear the newest fashion?"

"NO! No. No... of course not. I am just... curious?" Suggested Blaine. "What do you work?" He leaned next to the door, waiting for Kurt to finish.

Kurt smiled at him through the big mirror. "I work for Vogue. Also, it looks like I am stepping into the worlds of models."

"A model?" Blaine's mouth went dry. He let his eyes rake over Kurt's shoulders, back, bottom and legs. Still the build of a thin but trained build of a model. Maybe a bit wider around the hips now but not much. You would never think Kurt beared a child.

Kurt moved a loose lock to it's right place, eyes focused on his hair in the mirror. "Yes, but I only had like 3 photoshootings. Most of my time is still in the office doing anything I am ordered to. Funny is, that with this policy I came to modeling... I am lucky they pay well and that Lloyd's kindergarten has over night services since Finn moved back to Lima."

Blaine was stunned. Kurt did so well on his own without support of the other father. He managed to work and love his job and he managed to be a loving father and raise his son well all without him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" blurted Blaine.

Kurt dried his hands on his own handkerchief and turned around to look at Blaine. "The same rules for everyone, Blaine. We will talk later." They left together the restroom and as soon as they were seated at their tables Lloyd tried to talk to Blaine.

"Name!" He ordered.

Kurt scolded him, "Manners!" He took the fork from his son's grabby hands and took out a wet wipe to clean Lloyd's hands. "That nice man is Blaine, Lloyd. He wants to be your friend."He smiled at his son to encourage him to interact with Blaine. If Blaine decided to not become a part of their life Lloyd would forget about today and Blaine in a heartbeat.

Lloyd turned to Kurt, "Say his name again?" He asked.

"B-l-ai-ne," Kurt teached his son.

His son looked thoughtfull, trying the name out in his mind. He turned to Blaine, pointed at him and declared, "Bap!"

Rachel whispered loudly to Brody, "That sounds like Papa!"

Kurt shook his head. "Really. You are such a smart boy but you refuse to call anyone by their right name but yourself." He stroked a curly lock out of Lloyd's face and eyed his son adoringly.

"I did the same," said Blaine. "When I was kid, I refused to call anyone by their real name. I still did it sometimes when I was older. That's why I gave Kurt so many nicknames." Kurt and Blaine's eyes met and they shared a sad look, remembering the thousand times Blaine would call Kurt Honey, Hun, Sweety, Love, Pretty, Beautiful, Kurtsie, Kurty, Devil, Satan, Sexy, Babe, even Oppa once.

When their food came Kurt split the pizza in 3. A child's portion went to Lloyd, a really small portion, smaller than the piece Lloyd received went on Kurt's plate, and the rest went in the trash bucket they occasionaly called Finn.

"Kurt," scolded Brody. "You should eat more than that!"

Kurt blushed. "I can't, to be honest, I have a photoshooting coming up and... I want to eat cheesecake later."

They all laughed except for Blaine who looked worried at Kurt and then over to Lloyd who was eating the pizza niblets Kurt cut for him. Kurt loves pizza, and he loves cheescake, and too sweet coffee. They are his weakness. The only food he could never deny himself in his crazyness to lose the bit of fat around his hips.  
They ate as comfortable as possible with Blaine attending the little party. That meant everyone over focused on Lloyd asking him things he didn't know an answer to.

When they finished their dishes and the waiter came back to get the plates, Kurt asked him to bring the cake.

A few minutes went by, then the room darkened and all the staff members came out singing happy birthday.

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Lloyd-Frederick the First  
Happy Birthday to You.

The little boy clapped loud and excited in his hands, getting hugs from everyone except from Blaine, who just watched the scene while singing along.

The waiter brought the cake and Kurt told his son to blow out the candles. With help from Finn the three candles were blown out and the lights were switched on again. They all clapped again and then went back to normal. Lloyd's birthday cake was of course cheesecake decorated with too much food coloring saying Happy Birthday Lloyd-Frederick Hummel. Then there was something like a car, a house, flowers and a sun with smiley face drawn on it. It looked horrible.

"My picture!" Squeaked Lloyd.

Rachel bowed over to Blaine and explained, "Kurt took the picture Lloyd drew for him to the cook and asked him to draw it on the cake in the same coloring. It's both their favourite picture because Lloyd made it when he stayed the full summer in Lima."

Blaine looked at the drawing again and this time he could see it, yes truly the best picture in the whole wide world.

They all got a piece, Kurt even a bigger one this time and ate it.

After cake it was time for presents and Blaine learned, they all spoiled Lloyd rotten. EvenBrody, who Blaine didn't anything of, had 3 presents for the little guy.

Then the grown-ups talked while little Lloyd became sleepy and rested in Finn's lap, sometimes mumbling something to him about kindergarten. Rachel who relaxed about Blaine in her second glass of red wine declared, she wants to go do karaoke with him. Blaine excused himself with being busy for the next long, long, long while. Everyone else saw through his lie but didn't comment on it.

Kurt paid for the whole evening, and then Rachel and Brody said their goodbyes.

Blaine accompanied Finn, Kurt, and a sleepy walking Lloyd home.

Close to the apartment building was a flower shop and Blaine excused himself to need something from in there and they please should wait outside. A few minutes later he came out with a small bouquet of red flowers and presented it to Lloyd. Little Lloyd who loved flowers took it from him in awe and Blaine even got a hug from his son around his knees.

The apartment building was nice and expensive looking, much nicer than the one Blaine lived in. There was a park and a play ground in front of the building and the underground close by.  
When they entered the apartment on the second floor, Finn said, "I bring Shorty to bed."

"Oh, don't forget to br-"

"Brush his teeth. Yes, Kurt, I still remember." Kurt gave Finn his thanks, kissed his son good night and then turned to focus on Blaine.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked moving further into the apartment after getting rid of the dirty shoes.

Blaine followed him. "No, thank you but I would like the talk you promised me."

Kurt sighed, moving to a small room. Blaine looked around what must be his home office."What do you want to know?"

The dark haired man closed the door behind himself, sitting down on a small worn couch. He took a deep breath. "Anything-" he said first, then, "EVERYTHING!"

Kurt let out a bitter laugh and spoke directly looking at Blaine, "That is along story to tell." He warned.  
Blaine braced himself for what changed his whole life. "Then please do. Because I won't leave until I know."


	2. The day of labor 1-2

A/N:Hi! First of, THANKS for the reviews on and S&C. Thanks also for the favs and alerts! It's amazing that there are people who like this. It's really important to me bacause I always wrote on it when I needed some down time. RL is not exactly beautiful since my little cousin and the grandma of my best friend died, recently. Then there is pressure from the job center that I still haven't found a new job yet and all and sometimes it's all a bit much but thanks to the amazing prompt on GKM, I found some inspiration and already wrote 30k+ words. It's still a WIP but you can be sure there are a lot of parts coming. And I have to tell you guys sorry! I made a mistake in my timetable while I edite the first part. 2/3/2016 is a Wednesday. 2/3/2013 is a Sunday. Lloyd was born on a Sunday and Blaine met his son on a Wednesday. That's so far important since I wrote about a Sunday walk etc but contradicted myself with Kurt telling Lloyd, Burt and Carole would come down for a long weekend. I hope I didn't confused you guys. Okay! Again, 2/3/2016 is Wednesday!

This is the first piece of part 2. The second half will be posted tomorrow or the day after.

Oh! I just remembered! It's the first time I wrote smut from beginning to climax! (In English) That's why I am a bit nervous since I don't even know if it's a bit sexy or too mechanic or whatever.

Please write a review and tell me what you think!

Warnings: bareback, Rachel and Finn bitching, Labor pains, a little angst

* * *

6/12/2012

It was a hot day in Lima, Ohio.

Finn was out doing something, Carole and Burt were both working and Kurt's shift at the Lima Bean wouldn't begin until 3 PM. Kurt's friends were busy getting ready for college with Rachel already in New York City, and Mercedes leaving for Los Angeles in 3 days. So, Kurt and Blaine had an empty house all for themself most of the time. Free to sleep in, eat when and what they want, even had the possibilty of getting dirty on every surface in the house.

At the moment, both laid in the Hummel-Hudson back garden on the grass. Kurt under dressed in a thin shirt and dark but still breathable jeans, and Blaine totally lazy in only his red, blue swim trunks.

"Would we stay at my house, we would have a pool to cool down, you know?" Commented Blaine, feeling even the more bearable air in the shadowy garden grilling him.

Kurt ogled his boyfriend. "Yes, sure, and then your mother would ask me, either to leave or ask me, where my bikini is." Kurt touched his non-exist breasts, fondling the air over his chest.

Blaine laughed, "And you would say?"

Kurt smirked playfully, thinking about what his answer would be. "That I don't wear a bikini since this season is only monokini in fashion."

They both laughed loud and then Blaine rolled over in the grass, hovering above Kurt. Kurt's face was spotted with shadows of the old tree they were lying under, his hair messy and product free, only because it was hot and sunny.  
Kurt explained when Blaine asked him about his hair, that the sun plus hairspray could damage it's structure since he already dyed some highlights in his bangs a few days ago. He never would risk hair spliss.

Blaine liked it this way, product free, touchable. He could stroke through the thick mess of hair forever. And, Kurt smelled more like Kurt and Kurt had always this really fresh smell on him, that was definetly not his shower gel. Blaine looked once for his eua de cologne for reference, but just the cologne didn't smell exactly like his boyfriend did...

Blaine was one of those people, who had for anything a tune in their head. The moment Blaine met Kurt back then on the staircase, he was fascinated by that boy. A tune wound it's way through his head that day. Later, everytime he thought about Kurt, saw him, held his hand and learned his smell, the tune would become more apparent until he remembered what it was.

It was a classic piece. European, of course. Kurt reminded Blaine of The Moldau. The boy was just as moving as this piece, fast and playfull, always close to an adventure and still able to feel like home.

Kurt lifted his arm up to caress Blaine's sun burnt skin, guiding it over Blaine's neck, shoulder, tickling over the chest hair and smoothing over the waist in a gentle touch.

"You are so perfect," breathed Blaine, his pupils beginning to dilate.

"Then kiss me already," the blue eyed boy whispered, cupping his boyfriend's cheek.

Blaine's head bent down, lips grazing over Kurt's nose, then falling in a deep kiss with Kurt's own lips. The clothed boy let his hands wander farther over Blaine's naked skin until they found the only covered body part. His finger grazed over Blaine's crotch, following the line of his lover's hardening cock.

"We need to go to my room," he groaned after they broke the kiss for oxygen.

Blaine was silent, only able to nodd his head like crazy. He got up, took Kurt with him and almost stormed in the house and up the stairs to Kurt's cozy bedroom.

Even if this summer day was hot, Blaine was hotter. His skin was always hot like a heater and his body full of energy. When he was turned on, his body temperature would increase even more and every touch from him, felt like leaving a mark on Kurt.

They tumbled into the room, the door closed behind them, while their lips attached themself again to each other.

They kissed long and with too much teeth, Blaine's hands travelling under Kurt's shirt, lifting it inch by inch until it came to a point where they had to stop kissing, so Kurt could lift his arms. Blaine pulled off the hinderance of too many clothes.  
Each one got rid of their pants and then their bodies found each other again. The moment of haste finished and they both slowed down. Their lips connected, and their feet danced tango until they both hit the mattress, lying side by side, every motion slow and carefull for now.

Blaine moved up to the head of the bed, resting against the endless number of deco cushions on the bed while a really beautiful, and naked Kurt crawled up his legs and found a place in his lap, moving his bottom to rub against his boyfriend's cock.

They moaned at the delicous friction between them.

"What do you want?" Kurt rushed, searching for his lover's lovely hazel eyes.

It took a while for Blaine to answer, too concentrated by watching their hips move against each other and developing a film of sweat and precome between their skins.

He looked up to Kurt's pale face, the only evidence that Kurt left the house this summer was the forming freckles sprayed on his otherwise porcelain like skin.

"What do you want?" Questioned Kurt again.

And Blaine was so desperate, he had to answer. "Your mouth, and before I come I want to fuck you, Kurt, really," he lifted his head up to Kurt's neck, sucking on his favourite part, "really," he moved down to Kurt's chest, teeth scraping over a nippel. Kurt moaned loud enough for the neighbours to hear. "Really," continued Blaine, his hand moving flat over Kurt's waist, "HARD," he said in a tone that promised no mercy, while his hand hovered over Kurt's ass cheeks. He grabbed each cheek in one hand and squeezed tight, his finger nails pinning the soft flesh.

Kurt turned to jelly and Blaine used the opporunity to flip them over. Now kneeling between Kurt's wide open legs, he bent to connect their lips again. Kurt's tongue dartet out and the curly haired man began to suck the muscel into his mouth. Kurt groaned, "God, Blaine," after his tongue was freed a moment later.

Blaine moved one of his hands down to touch his lover's cock. He pumpt him until Kurt was fully erected, his fingers stroking down to his balls, massaging them for a bit. He carefully touched Kurt's opening.

"Still open for me, Sexy?" He checked.

Kurt nodded, too blissed out for words.

"You wanna suck me now?" Blaine asked, clearly amused about his boyfriend.

The fair skinned boy raised his head, looking from Blaine's tanned face and his long lashes lower to the most intimate part.

Blaine was hard for Kurt, no one touched his cock, yet, and still he was fully hard, head red and the slit leaking precum. He took himself in hand and stroked softly down and stronger up, squeezing around the head and watched Kurt watching the motion.

Kurt licked his pink lips and moved up und pressed Blaine down by the chest, sending kisses and little bites over the dark skin. Blaine crossed his legs while Kurt placed a hikey on his hipbone. Soft hands stroked over the inside of Blaine's tighs, tickling the rough hair.

Blaine's breath hitched when Kurt took him by the base and gave the head an experimental lick. Kurt repositioned himself on the bed, bottom part lying on the duvet.

"Please, Kurt! Suck me," begged Blaine, taking his dick and directing it to Kurt's wet lips.

Kurt grinned, devilish . "Should I tease you?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, please!" Blaine shook his head, only wanting a bit of relief, already aching with want for Kurt's sweet mouth.

But Kurt always did what he wanted. "I want to tease you."

He took one of Blaine's hands and began to slowly lick over every finger, circling the fingertips and nibbling at their base and then sucking them into his mouth, never looking away from Blaine's face to see all his reactions. Blaine groaned at the feeling, "God, Kurt."

The teased boy groaned again, hips bucking up and cock sliding against his lover's rosy cheek. It left a wet stripe on Kurt's face and Kurt didn't even wipe it away, just continued with his task.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand. He found with one hand the base of Blaine's cock, again while the other smoothed and massaged over Blaine's hip and tigh to ease the anticipation. He breathed over the length, placing his lips at the tip and then moved down as far as possible without deep throating.

"Fuuuuuck," cursed Blaine, fingers finding their way to Kurt's locks. "Don't stop," he moaned when Kurt found a rythm and began taking him farther into his mouth with every down stroke. Kurt hummed around the length, sending vibrations through Blaine's body that made him shiver and whimper for more.

Kurt began to swallow him, deep throating the cock until his nose nuzzled Blaine's pubic hair. "You are the best," Blaine cried out when Kurt toyed with his balls.

He felt his orgasm being too close and told Kurt to stop now. Kurt let go of his cock, making a pop sound and smirked up at Blaine, finally wiping the precum off his face.

His eyes were dark with arousel. He moved to his earlier position, against the cushions and opened his legs wide, his erection resting on his stomach and precum painting the milky skin.

"Come here," demanded Kurt with a husky voice, his fingers waving him over, seductively.

Blaine settled between his legs, their bodies were burning and the air around them hot and dry. He grabbed for the warming lube, coated his fingers with the moist and blew on them to warm it up. Blaine draped his body over Kurt, giving him a longing kiss, while his fingers slowly made their way between them, stroking over the perineum and teasing his entrance.

"2 fingers. Begin. 2 fingers." Kurt was too far gone in his arousal for full sentences and just repeated his order to begin with 2 fingers since their last time wasn't that long ago. Blaine entered him slowly and Kurt raised his hips off the bed to meet him faster.

Opening Kurt became easy since he loved to bottom. Kurt also loved riding Blaine or doing it against walls, where he could cling to his lover and scratch his back. But today, Blaine could do whatever he wanted and he wanted his boy to take anything he gave him. That's why a third and even a fourth finger was pressed into Kurt to open him wider.

When Kurt was fucking himself on Blaine's hand and cried out his bliss, Blaine removed his fingers. The thin guy shouted a veto but Blaine muted him with another kiss.

"Condoms! Hurry!" Rushed Kurt, pointing over at the night table. Blaine bowed over and opened the top drawer. Then opened the next one. "What takes you so long,?" Kurt asked, impatiently.

Blaine opened another drawer and then went to the nighttable on the other side of the bed. Opening all drawers. "They are not here!"

Kurt's eyes became wide. "What?" He turned over to look himself for the condoms.

They didn't found any.

"Didn't we buy a full box two days ago," asked Kurt still looking through the drawers.

"We did," Blaine replied.

They gave up 3 minutes later.

"What now?" Blaine asked Kurt while he silently hoped for a postive answer.

Kurt stayed quiet for a moment while thinking it through. He cleared his throat and asked, "Maybe, we... can try without a condom?"

Blaine jumped at him, pinning him to the bed and going back to their heated act. They kissed a while longer, stroking each other, making each other moan and shiver.

Blaine told Kurt to turn around and on his knees.

They were both excited. They never tried it bare before and both wanted to know how different it may feel. Blaine positioned himself behind Kurt and entered him, pushing slowly, deeper through the opening. His breath hitched when Kurt's heat began to surround him more.

Physically, it didn't feel much different from doing it with a condom but from the inner view it was much different. It was a new level of being intimate with each other, trusting each other of being monogam and being in love.

When Blaine was fully inside Kurt, he sat still, hugging Kurt around the waist, just feeling him.

"I love you so much," he breathed onto his lover's back.

Kurt answered with a tiny, "'love you, too."

Blaine put kisses all over Kurt's back, then slowly moved out of Kurt until only the head of his dick remained inside.

"Ready?" Blaine asked,breathless.

Kurt didn't answer, he was holding his breath, waiting for Blaine to fuck him, already.

A moment later Blaine fucked right into Kurt, making them both moan into the still air.

Kurt's arms gave out and he fell face first into the cushion. He hold onto the cushion, hugging it to his chest while Blaine made his promise true and fucked hard into Kurt with no mercy for the prepped hole.

"Harder!" Cried Kurt when Blaine met with every thrust his prostate. Blaine powered up, bumping against red, shore ass cheeks, ensuring bruises in shape of his hip bones on the skin.

Blaine felt his orgasm approach, again, when he heard Kurt shout for, "more!" before they would come. He grabbed under them, taking Kurt's cock and pumping until Kurt came over his hand and the duvet with a silent cry. Kurt dropped on the bed, joints limp, most likely having a black out. Blaine grabbed his hips, positioned Kurt's resting body so he could continue to finish himself, and fucked 5 more times hard into Kurt, grip fierce on his hip to hold him in place.

His breath was like his movements, fast and hard when he came, shouting for holy fucking mother of you know who, declaring, "Fuck! Kurt fuck," stilling inside him and filling Kurt's insides with his cum. He waited until his cock softened and then slowly pulled out of his lover.

He fell to Kurt's left side, breathing heavy out and inhaling the dry summer air, making him even more dizzy.

Kurt, conscious again, slid over and aligned his body to Blaine's side, mumbling with eyes closed, "Your cum is leaking out of my asshole."

Blaine laughed while Kurt hid his smile in Blaine's chest.

* * *

Kurt came home late for dinner that evening. He had to work overtime since the Lima Bean was full with teenagers, all ordering an iced latte and later claiming the drink was too cold.

Blaine was still there, sitting with his dad, talking. Kurt creeped into the kitchen and found Carole already doing the dishes.

He stepped beside her to give her a helping hand but she just blushed and said, "You really should go over to Burt and Blaine." Kurt stepped back, a question on his face and went over to the living room. He sat beside Blaine and gave him a peck on the lips. Burt cleared his throat and looked at his teenage son.

He tried introduce, "Blaine and I were talking about your sex life-"

"Oh God," all color disappeared from Kurt's face and he stood, abruptly, beginning to sing, "LALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He turned around to his father, "I thought we had 'The Talk' already?!" He twisted back again, already trying to get out of the room. "LALALALA-!"

"It's not what you think, Kurt. Please sit down with us," Blaine said, patting the abandoned place next to him.

Kurt looked over his shoulder, whispering, "You sure?"

"I can hear you," Burt laughed.

The hysteric son made his way back next to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand for support.

Burt eyed his son, then sighed and rubbed his bald head. "Kurt."

"Yes?"

"I found a condom box in the master bathroom, today," his father explained.

Kurt paled again. "Please tell me that's not true," he shook head.

"It is," murmured Blaine.

"Would you believe me if I told you, that they belong to Finn?" Asked Kurt with a hint of hope glimmering in his voice.

Burt laughed, "You mean the XL sized, specialised for anal sex, condom box?" He gave the boys a knowing smirk, adding quietly, "I work out with Finn sometimes, ya'kno?"

"I want to die," Kurt screeched, helpless. "God, what did I wrong?"

His father sighed, again. "Kurt, it's okay." He took his son's hand and squeezed it. "I know, I said no sex under this roof but I know you are growing up, that you have urges and I know you and Blaine love each other."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, "Your father and I talked about your and mine future and about the rules in his house."

"I am sad that you didn't took me by heart when I said losing your virginty at your 30th birthday would be a great present to yourself but I can't be angry about that." It was weird but Kurt really felt better by their words. "But Blaine and I made new rules. 1st, The door stays still open when you 2 aren't alone here. 2nd, You are only allowed to be intimate in your bedroom. We are all using that bathroom, no matter how exciting shower sex can be."

"Daaaaad, I don't want to hear that," whined Kurt.

"I am not finished," chuckled Burt. "3rd, Always use protection! I am weirdly happy, I found the box and know you 2 play it save." He gazed between the of them, before telling his last rule, "and at last, number 4, no matter what you 2 do, where you will go, or if you stay together or not, remember you both matter. Respect each other and know the other's limits. Love is nothing when not every act is consensual."

Kurt stood up, Blaine and then Burt followed. Burt hugged his son and then also embraced Blaine, patting his back.

"Thank you, Dad," Kurt spoke.

"Yes, thank you, Burt." Blaine agreed, taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt giggled, "You are only thankfull, that he didn't kill you."

Blaine blushed, averting Burt's eyes. "Well, yes."

Kurt's father chuckled, slapping Blaine's shoulder. "Fearing the father in law is always healthy, Son."

His blue eyed boyfriend smiled encouragingly at him, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

They said good night to Burt and went up to Kurt's bedroom for the night.

2/3/2016

"Remember that one time we did it without a condom?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well, I think that must have been the time you... you know?" Kurt sighed. "You sure remember the talk my father gave us. I took it really to heart and well, I knew about 3 weeks later that I was with child. I still remembered what Dad said about knowing the limits and respecting each other and I was flipping out, I didn't know what to do. I-" Finn knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hey," he said to Kurt but watched Blaine like he would take a knife out any moment. "I set up the dvd, wanna watch it now or later when he is gone?" He nodded in Blaine's direction.

Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine, "Wanna watch the birth of your son?"

Blaine said yes. It wasn't that late yet and he was amazed to get the chance to see that.

They went to the spacy living room and sat down on the couch. Finn sat in the arm chair, bending over to get the remote control from the coffee table and pressed play to start the video clip.

2/3/2013

It was a long and tiring day. Rachel was out, meeting with her boyfriend while Finn was working 3 streets down as a waiter.

Kurt had to stop working some weeks ago because he was too far in the pregnancy to risk any stress. He told his chef Isabelle, he could still do some things from home but she told him, only to worry about his child now and he would get paid while baby break and later welcomed back to his workplace. It was amazing, he didn't even work a year there but Isabelle loved him and promoted him fast. She told him, his style was fabulous and inspiring for her next male pregnancy collection and he would get credit if people like it.

That's why, Kurt sat alone in the apartment he shared with Rachel and Finn, doing light yoga while watching reality TV reruns.

When he finished his work-out, he decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air. The boy, yes boy, could come any day now and his obstretician was on fast dial when it should be time.

Kurt walked down the streets to the bistro Finn was working at to say Hi.

His brother was currently outside with two other staff members, smoking, while showing off the film camera he bought the day before.

"Finn-Rudolphus Hudson!" Kurt stormed over to the three men. "You really are NOT smoking, are YOU?!" He yelled, slapping his brother across the chest.

Finn paled, the cigarette falling from his lips to the ground. "I am not, that was... chewing gum, dude. And my middle name isn't Rudolphus."

Kurt crossed his arms, glaring at his stupid brother. "Oh, right." Finn smiled, relieved. "Can you tell me when in God's sake they began to sell smoke producing chewing gum?"

"It's, ehm, you know-" tried the big guy, his arms flailing around him. "Look. I won't smoke in our apartment or around the baby, okay?" He tried to persue Kurt with a charming smile that he learned at work to sell the more expensive wine.

"No, Finn. You will stop smoking exact this moment. Just so you know, Rachel, you and I will talk about this later. AND," he added with a sharp voice, "I will call our parents. Mom will strangle you, I can see it in front of my eyes." He laughed at the thought.

Finn went still, "Please don't do that! Mom will kill me!"

Kurt eyed his tall brother with a smug face. "Well, you are welcome to throw your cigarettes away for now and then we will see where the day leads us to."

Finn took out an almost full pack of cigarettes and threw it in a nearby bin. "And what's with you? You shouldn't move around so much." He noticed, looking worried.

The heavy boy smiled gentle at his brother and answered, "Getting some fresh air. It's really boring alone home."

"Wait," said Finn. "Wasn't Rachel supposed to stay in with you today? Where is she?" Finn looked over Kurt like she could be hiding behind the big guy.

Kurt leaned against the exterior wall of the restaurant. Now, it was Kurt's turn to look ashamed. "You see, Brody called and asked her out and well, I told her to go and have some fun?"

His brother looked angry down at Kurt. "What? She's on a date? Again? Kurt! You need someone to look out after you. She can't just leave you alone. Your doctor said that male pregnancys are much more dangerous and that there could be fatal complications in the last months. I can't believe she left you alone!"

"It's okay, Finn. She will be home soon and then I won't be alone anymore for the day. -Ouch-" Kurt rubbed over his big belly.

"You allright?" He asked worried.

"Yes, yes. He is just kicking all day long. Urgs-" He took Finn's hand and put it on a high part. "You feel that?" The little guy kicked again.

"Whoah. He could become a kicker." He smirked down, cheekily. "Just like his father!"

Kurt laughed loud. "Oh, please, don't remind me!" He boxed his brother's bicep. "How long is your break?"

Finn gazed down at his watch, "A bit less than 20 minutes."

"Would you bring me home? My feet are killing me." The pregnant boy made doe eyes at him.

Kurt braced himself against Finn while he tried to support his weight. and they made their way back to their apartment.

Back home was Brody and Rachel waiting for them.

"Where were you?" Rachel demended to know. "I was sick of worry!"

Finn helped Kurt to the couch, pulling off his shoes, prepping his feet on the coffe table and placing a pillow under them.

"Oh, really?" Finn spoke in a dry way. "I could see your worry while you were out leaving my little brother alone."

"Finn," warned Kurt.

The tall man turned around, "No, man. You can be angry with me about smoking and stuff but be okay with what Rachel did.

"I don't have to feel the same way. I worry about you and want to help you. That's the only reason I am living in this stupid city! But you, Rachel!" Finn raised his voice, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You said, you don't want to live in the stupid NYADA dorms. You said, you want to live with us, and support Kurt and still, you are gone all day to practice at school, or you're out with friends all the time, or on dates with Brody. Tell me, what did you do for Kurt all these past months?"

"I- I- I-" Rachel tried to snapp back but lost her voice in her compunction.

"It's enough! Finn, go back to work, Rachel is staying here, now." Kurt waved his brother off, who glared at Rachel once more before he left their home.

Rachel sat down next to Kurt, Brody moving to sit closer to her. "I am sorry, Kurt. I should have-"

Kurt shook his head, "No, Rachel. It's okay, you and Finn helped me more than enough, already." He laughed bitter. "I don't even know how to handle everything when I will be alone with my boy, someday."

"Since you adress it," Brody began, Rachel's eyes widening in horror. "I asked Rach-"

"-OUCH!" Yelled Kurt, his arms embracing his huge belly. "Ouch, Ouch,Ouch."

"What is wrong?" Rachel screeched.

"My- Shit. Go. Call Finn!"

Rachel searched for her cell while Kurt tried to stand up.

"Are you in labor?" Brody asked, giving Kurt a hand to steady him. Kurt looked at Brody's fearfull expression.

"I think so," he tried to laugh.

Rachel closed her phone. "He is coming back," she told him. "What now?"

Kurt practiced his breathing while walking through the living area with Brody on his hand, rubbing circles on his lower back.

"We will wait for Finn, then he will call my doctor, who will announce our visit at the hospital. -Ouch- Then we will wait for progress, I think?"

Finn stormed back into the apartment, replacing Brody on Kurt's side. "You alright?" He asked.

Kurt nodded. "I felt weird today but didn't really think about it, maybe my boy tried to tell me something with all the kicking?" He grinned. "Please call Doctor Ted." He directed Finn. Finn walked up to Brody, pressing him his video camera in his hands.

"Record everything, okay?" Brody nodded, handling the camera around and began to film the room.

"UH! I will call Quinn, maybe she wants to come over, too!" Rachel squeeled.

"Or," snapped Kurt at her, "You could call my parents, first. What an idea, right?"

The girl appeared ashamed and mumbled, "Sorry," before dialing Burt and Carole's home.

"I called that Dr. Ted guy. He said, it still can take hours until your baby comes and we should be sure it's not a false labor. He said, you should try a bubble bath, first and if the pains won't reduce to call him back." Finn came back and sat Kurt on the couch, again.

"I will prepare a bath," Brody called out.

"Thanks," Rachel winked at her boyfriend, going back on the phone. "Carole says, they are on their way to the airport and that Kurt should change into comfortable pajamas or jogging clothes."

"Like I would own things that are comfortable," he muttered to his knees. No matter how fat or uncomfortable he became, Kurt refused to wear clothes made for trucks.

"I will give you one of my shirts," Finn patted his shoulder.

"The bath is ready!" Brody called. Finn helped Kurt up and brought him over to the bathroom. He checked the temperature and even helped his brother undress.

Kurt blushed when he was only in his boxers and Finn still didn't backed away. "You don't have to... stay here. You know?"  
Finn's lips held a caring smile, "I know but I want to." Kurt removed the last bit of clothes and then Finn helped him into the tub. "I'll go, look for a shirt and that pair of sweat pants you love to wear."

He left the room and Kurt tried to relax, head lolling back. He was so nervous and excited. He would be a father soon. Could he really do it? He already loved his boy but could he really raise a child? He was about to cry, becoming insecure, after being so sure all these months that he really wanted the child. He wanted to be a good father, just like his own dad but could he really give everything what the boy needs? What is, if he raised the boy and when he was older, his son would hate him?

* * *

Rachel went to Kurt's room, looking for his favourite sweat pants. Most of the time, she wasn't allowed to enter his room. Kurt said, he loved his new won privacy since moving to New York and that there was no need for them to hover in the same bedroom together all the time when they have a perfect, spacy living area.

She opened the drawers of his dresser in search for the pants.

A few minutes went by when she found in one of them a book hidden under some shirts. She took it out and opened it.

There was Blaine. Or better, photos of Blaine with Kurt or without Kurt. Some of them she saw on Blaine's facebook page even recently updated ones. They didn't talk anymore but she is not the person to delete inactive friends/fans.

Kurt would sometimes write something next to the pictures.

"You should wear more red," Rachel read aloud.

"I love your Gene Kelly look."

"You look like a dream in your blazer."

"You are my teenage dream."

"Why would you buy a cat when you are clearly a dog person?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you.

"I miss you so much.

"I love you."

"I really don't know if I can do it without you."

"I need you."

"I bet you would be the best father ever."

"You can't combine a waist coat with a plaid shirt!"

She laughed loud, wiping away some stray tears off her cheeks and put the book away. A few drawers later she found the pants.

She looked at them, they were grey and worn. Kurt made them wider and attached an elastic strap when his belly became too huge for them. It was the only comfortable thing he owned. She sometimes asked him, why he wouldn't buy a new pair, since these one didn't had a Kurt Hummel feeling to them but Kurt never answered.

Finn came in with a huge shirt over one arm and Rachel gave him the sweats.

Her phone ringed again, when Finn hurried back to Kurt and she looked on the display. It was Burt. "Hi Mr. Hummel?"

"How is he holding up?" Burt asked.

"I think, he is doing okay. His doctor told him to test out if it's false labor and now he is taking a bath. Finn is with him right now." She explained. "When will you be here?"

"I don't know. It's still a long drive to the airport and from there we hope to get the next flight. The little guy will have to wait for us, I think." Burt exhaled loudly into the phone. "Hear me, Rachel. Is Kurt really, really okay? I remember, when Elizabeth went into labor, I was a nervous wreck.

"I doubted to be a good father. I was so insecure, could I really support my child and give it what it needs."

"Mr. Hummel, Kurt is strong-"

"I know that Kurt is a strong person. I am, too and also was Elizabeth but Kurt is alone. I had my wive..." He sighed. "I wish he would-"

"Mr. Hummel, Kurt's got us. We will always be there for him and support him!" She tried to lighten the heavy mood.

"No, you won't."

There was silence.

"I won't?" Rachel's quivered through the phone.

"You won't, Rachel." He explained, "You will move out eventually and your own life will always be more important for you, than of the people around you. Kurt can't either, always be there for you because he's got a child. And that's the most important part of his life now. You will move apart, eventually. And Kurt will be alone at some point with his kid because Finn wants to move back to Lima."

"But we are best friends... -HE WHAT?!" That was news for her. "But he can't move out now since I will-" she stopped herself. "I am sorry, Mr. Hummel. I think you are right."

He chuckled. "That's why I hope Kurt will agree to move back in with us."

"Mr. Hummel. You can believe me, that won't ever happen." Rachel said with a smile. "He is a New Yorker, now."

He sighed again. "I know." Burt sounded sad and Rachel wondered if her dads were the same, missing her, even if they always wanted a second Barbra.

* * *

When Finn came into the bathroom again, Kurt was still trying to relax.

Anxious, Finn asked, "Better?"

"No." Kurt shook his head. "Worse," he said between practice his breathing.

"Okay. I will help you dress, and then call Dr. Ted, and then we will drive you to hospital, 'kay?"

Kurt nodded. Finn pulled out the plug and the water flowed away. He hold out one of Kurt's big towels and helped him out the tub, drying him a bit.

"You're sweating," Finn noticed, worried.

"Yeah, Imma bit hot." When Kurt was dry Finn pulled the big shirt over him. "'t smells like you."

"Well, it's mine," the big brother chuckled. Next were the sweat pants. Finn helped him in and sat Kurt on the toilet seat.

"I will brush your hair, 'kay?"

Kurt nodded, looking down at his clothed legs. "They don't smell like Blaine anymore," he whispered.

"What?"

"Blaine's pants. They don't smell like Blaine." Kurt sniffed. "I don't know if I can do it without him." The first tears began to roll down his cheeks. "I need him with me. I can't raise a child on my own!" He wiped the tears away when Finn crouched down.

"Kurt."

"No!"

"Kurt!" Finn shook his shoulders. "You can do it, believe me! You will be a great father!"

Kurt didn't listen and continued to cry. Finn didn't know what to do to calm him down...

Someone knocked on the door. "Is he dressed?" Asked Brody behind the door.

"Yes," answered Finn.

Brody opened the door. He looked down at a crying Kurt and up at Finn, "Is he okay?"

"Yah, I think, hope so, just emotional, y'know?" Finn looked worried down at his brother, ruffling the brushed hair.

The music theater student nodded in understanding. "Well, Rachel called a girl named Quinn and she said, she will come to the clinic later and Kurt should drink cold water or suck on ice cubes if his temperature is too high." Finn looked down at a still sobbing Kurt, holding his belly and crying out for Blaine. His face was already wet from sweat again.

"Okay, help me carry him over to the living room."

They steered Kurt to the couch, lying him on his side.

"Why is he crying?" Rachel asked directing the camera on Kurt. "Does it hurt so much? I won't ever have kids if it will hurt!" Brody brought ice cubes, while Finn dabbed off the sweat and tears on Kurt's face.

"He is crying because he wants Blaine here with him," Finn stated.

"Oh, Kurt," Rachel gave Brody the camera, moving into view and smiling at it, then she turned to Kurt to dramatically hold his hand. "You should forget him," she winked at the camera, trying an earnest face.

"FUCK YOU RACHEL!" Kurt yelled at her. "Don't think I don't know you have a box marked as 'When it's back in fashion' with all your ugly animal sweaters. I want Blaine! I will always want him! I need him!" Kurt began to sobb again and turned away from the camera, hiding his face in the fabric of the couch.

Rachel visible shocked, faced the camera again, "I appreciate your drama but don't let us get personal. Or I would have to tell Finn, that you have a creepy Blaine-facebook-stalker-photoalbum in your dresser."

Brody lowered the camera. Kurt stopped crying but didn't turn around to tell Rachel off. Finn raised him himself from next to Kurt and took the camera from Brody.

He stared at the floor while talking, "Rachel. You know, I really loved you when were still in school and we almost married. But we didn't. We're not together anymore and the only real thing bonding us together today, is Kurt.

"I love Kurt. He is something like my baby brother, y'know? ...I was never so disappointed in you ever before. Please go to your room or where ever but leave this room, immediately. Kurt only needs his family right now."

Rachel wanted to object but Brody was pulling her already to the bedrooms, shaking his head at her buts and closed the door behind them.

Kurt turned around, facing Finn, cracking a, "Thank You."

He made grabby hands for the camera.

"We will delete the part, later. I promise."

"No, you won't do that. It was like trashy like reality TV. It's okay. It's a concept we can work with. And that was Rachel. Did you really think she would be able to not make scene when there is a camera in sight? Even if today is about my child? She needs the focus, and even if she is mad now, she loved the attention she got out of it.

"And I am not ashamed about my Blaine book. It's my way to cope. Dad did the same when Mom died. He wrote her almost everyday. I read it a few years ago. It was like when I was young and Mom and I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Dad to come home from work. When he came home, they would chat while I tried to do my homework." He smiled at the memory.

He gulped, looking up at his big brother. "I love him so much. Even now. Did you know that I never said goodbye to him? I packed my things and was gone, because I couldn't stand in front of him and lie. I let his parents do that."

"Kurt-"

"And, I believe, we will see each other some day again, and then I will tell him about his son and he will love him. For sure."

Finn took Kurt's hand in his. "Don't you ever want to fall in love again," he asked.

Kurt smiled bright at his brother, his whole face lighting up. "Take the camera and record me!" Finn took the camera and looked at the display.

"Kurt, we were recording the whole time."

Kurt waved that away. "Doesn't matter. RACHEL! RACHEL! RACHEL! COME OUT!"

Rachel ran from her room, looking like awaiting a murder case, "What happened?"

"I have the perfect song!" Kurt clapped in his hands, full of excitement.

Her eyes became big, "The perfect song?"

"Perfect song?" Asked Finn and Brody.

"Yeeeeees!" He jumped up and down on his seat one hand cradling his big belly. "We have to sing together, come here!" He patted the place next to him and Rachel sat down, confused. "Guess!"

She thought for a moment about it. Kurt wouldn't sing a cliché baby song for today. It should be special and be a metaphor to his life. "I really don't know," she gave in, pouting.

He patted her knee. "Hint no. 1. Finn asked me, 'Don't you ever want to fall in love again?'"

He grinned at her, and she went back to think of the song possibilities. "Oh my God," she said after a moment. "Do you mean?- Oh my God! We have to sing!" She hugged him and they jumped together on their seats.

"What is happening right now?" Asked Brody.

"They just made up." Finn shook his head.

"I can't believe you had an epiphany thanks to Finn!" Rachel laughed.

"Me too!" They hugged again.

Finn went over to the CD collcetion, "What do you want?" He asked, looking through CDs, maybe finding out alone what they were talking about.

"Look for C under Chenoweth, Kristin. Promises, Promises, Track no. 19," told him Kurt, He tried to sit up straighter, rubbing over the hard belly.

While Finn looked for the CD, Rachel began to talk again. "Kurt, I am sorry. It wasn't my place to say something like that. I didn't mean it, I-"

Kurt shushed her, "It's okay. Just note that animal sweaters will never be fashionable, again."

Brody fixed the camera at them and Kurt looked directly at it, smiling the best he could, "Hi Baby. Today will be your birthday. Except if the labor will take about 13 hours, then your birthday will be tomorrow. I already love you and have a thousand emberassing petnames for you. You will hate them all. We will watch this movie every year on your birthday, just so you know!

"I want you to grow up good and healthy. Take your dreams by heart and hand. Be everything you want, play football, or piano, or do both. Find love, write a novel, travel the world, go to Ohio or plant a tree.

"Be happy. Be yourself! I love you and I love your father and one day, I will tell you our story and then you will understand this song.

"-I feel like I am recording a crossover show of Friends and Dawson's Creek, today! Heh.

"You are everything I ever wanted and no matter how much I am freaking out today, or I already did, you are the most precious thing to me. This song is for you and your father."

Kurt nodded at Finn who pressed play. The sound of a guitar began to play and a moment later Kurt began to sing.

Kurt:

What do you get when you fall in love?  
A guy with a pin to burst your bubble  
That's what you get for all your trouble.  
I'll never fall in love again.  
I'll never fall in love again.

What do you get when you kiss a guy?  
You get enough germs to catch pneumonia.  
After you do, he'll never phone you.  
I'll never fall in love again.  
I'll never fall in love again.

Don't tell me what is all about,  
'Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out,  
Out of those chains, those chains that bind you  
That is why I'm here to remind you

What do you get when you fall in love?  
You only get lies and pain and sorrow  
So far at least until tomorrow

Rachel and Kurt:

I'll never fall in love again.  
I'll never fall in love again.

Rachel:

What do you get when you give your heart?  
You get it all broken up and battered  
That's what you get, a heart that's shattered

Rachel and Kurt:

I'll never fall in love again!  
I'll never fall in love again!

Rachel:

Don't tell me what it's all about  
'Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out  
Out of those chains, those chains that bind you

Kurt:

That is why I'm here to remind you.

Rachel and Kurt:

What do you get when you fall in love?  
You only get lies and pain and sorrow  
So, for at least, until tomorrow  
I'll never fall in love again  
Oh, I'll never fall in love again

The music faded out. Kurt embraced his Belly like it was the most important thing in this universe and gave Rachel a hug again, whispering, "Thank You," in her ear.

The beautiful moment was ruined as a new contraction came, setting Kurt in big pain.

"I will call the doctor and you will get his bag," Finn told Rachel. "And then we will be on our way to the hospital!" They all hurried to finish all left tasks, calling the doctor again, then Burt to tell him everything is still fine and that there isn't a new Hummel, yet.

Brody carried Kurt down to the Navigator and sat him in the back row, Finn following behind to sit with his brother. Rachel had his bag secure in her lap when Brody started the car and drove them to the hospital.

In between Quinn called and told Rachel she will be there in a hour or so and Kurt should try to relax.

Burt called them when they almost reached the hospital and asked for Kurt.

"Hi Dad!" Kurt tried to sound happy and not in pain.

"Kurt. I know you. Stop pretending. I know you must feel worse than you let yourself sound." Rachel got the camera out, again and filmed Kurt while his talk. He didn't even notice. "How are you really?"

Kurt let out a shuddering breath, caressing his belly where he knew is lying his boy's head. "I am afraid, Daddy. So, so, so afraid." Tears began to form in his eyes and he tried to hold them back. "I sang with Rachel a song and it made me stronger, and I know, I want my babyboy but I am afraid of becoming a bad father, or not to be enough for my child. And it hurts. The panic hurts so much, more than the labor. Not knowing what you can be for your child is horrible. I feel so weak and I wish, I had him here with me and be there for our child. What if something happens with me?"

Burt sighed. "Stop. You are hysteric. Everything will be fine. You have so many people who love you and who'll love your kid. It's all going to be fine. 'kay? Now do your breathing thing. Y'know this HE-HE-HO crap they teached you. Carole and I will board soon. We will talk about your and your son's future later, 'kay?"

The pregnant boy exhaled, loudly. "Thanks, Dad."

"I love you, Kiddo."

"Love you too, Dad. See you soon." He shut the phone and moved closer to Finn's side.


	3. The day of labor 2-2

A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews.

To the one who commented that I need a beta: I always look but can't find anyone willing. It also happened that some people agreed to beta my work but never did in the end. As long as no one is willing right now to do it for me, you have to live with the product because I can't do any more but read it and read it and edit the mistakes I find. The English classes in school were really basic. We only learned to count to 20, colors, and how to introduce yourself. All vocables and the bit of grammar I know I learned through internet, a few books, and fanfictions. That's why, I really try my best, I am sorry if people can't read it because they can't stand my mistakes. Sorry.

Okay! Let's continue! This is the second piece of part 2. It took me really long to read it again and again. I worked full 2 nights to edit it. I hope you will all like it.

Warnings: Detailed description of a man giving birth, pains, a bit of angst, blood lost, talk about abortion and adoption, I don't think it's character bashing but mentions of my disdain for a character in this series.

Again, I am really excited since I never wrote anything like this before and would love some reviews to know what you thought about it.

* * *

At the hospital, Kurt could directly move into a room since his doctor already finished the formal papers for him. He changed with Finn's help into a hospital gown and set down, playing with his smart phone between the contractions.

He wrote Mercedes and Isabelle that he was in labor, now. Mercedes wished him good luck and was sad that she couldn't be there to support him. Isabelle asked if she could visit or if he wanted his rest. He told her to come over and bring chocolate with her.

It took an hour for Dr. Ted to finally visit his room and examine him.

"Well, Kurt. Looks like it will be a long night for us. There are some things we need to keep an eye on. The most important part is, you decided against C-section that I would always recommend by male pregnancies. Meaning, since you have reproductive organs similar to a woman. You can give a normal birth but instead of vaginal, it will be anal. We discussed that already. But for men to give birth the traditional way is much more difficult and hurts more. Men, that decide for this we normally give a high analgesic. But we can't give you that."

"Why is that?" Kurt searched blindly for Finn's hand and squeezed tight in his worry.

Dr. Ted sighed. "Kurt, the birth canal isn't open enough yet. That means the child should lay in a way different position right now. From the sonography it looks like his body is already in position. Your labor wil take at least 4 more hours. In that time the unborn could have moved in about 180°. That will be a complication.

"You still have the chance to change to a C-section. You will only have a small scar, your body and your organs will profit from it. Most men doing it the traditional way say, sex isn't the same anymore, are unsatisfied and complain over hemorroids. Especially in your young age you shouldn't risk anything.

"There are the most different reasons why breech births happen. In your case, I tip on too small hips. But the risk is high, your child could be strangled dead by the umbilical cord for example."

"So, you say, I should definitely change my mind?" Finn sat down to hold his paling brother.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. 100%"

"How much longer can I think about it?" The heavy boy wanted to know.

The doctor looked at his notes. "2-3 hours. We will check on you every hour for now."

"Okay. Thank you." Dr. Ted gave him a handshake and then made his way out to the next patient."

With the doctor gone, Kurt felt the other 3 watching him. He sighed and grabbed for an ice cube from his side table. "Could you all leave me alone for a while?" They stared at him with worry.

But Finn hesitated. "Dude! I can't leave you alone with this." He argued."You need me by your side!" The tall man squeezed Kurt around his shoulders.

Kurt breathed, exhausted, feeling a new wave of the labor pains approaching. "Please. Just for a while. I need to sort my thoughts and I need to be alone for that. You can stay outside and wait for when I call you in. Okay?"

Rachel took Finn's hand and brought him out of the room, Brody following and closing the door behind him.

A new contraction came and Kurt muffled his groan. He turned his head and bit in the scratchy pillow. He breathed the way he learned to stay relaxed as possible. After a few minutes the pain lessened, again.

He tried to call his dad but went directly to voicemail The same happened calling Carole. He thought about who to possibly call now. He scrolled through his contacts, stopping by Mercedes, then Tina. But Tina was one of the people that didn't know of his baby. He even considered calling Puck.

Then there was Mr. Schuester but Kurt never got really along with him. That man was always more fixed on helping Finn.

He stopped at seeing Blaine's name. He opened the browser and went to his facebook page. There were new pictures. His brother came home for Christmas and was staying for the whole winter season. He and Blaine were in Columbus for a show and some sports game. There was a picture of Blaine, face smeared with mustard, laughing out loud directly at the camera, the skin around his eyes wrinkling.

Kurt searched for his relationship status. Everytime Kurt looked at it, he saw that big word 'single', slapping him in the face. After Kurt left, Blaine's status remained 'In a relationship with Kurt Hummel'. After a month he changed it to 'It's complicated' and it needed two more months to make him 'single'. He looked at some more pictures of Blaine before going back to his phone contact list and searching for someone to talk to.

He found someone who maybe actually could counsel him...

"Ms. Pillsbury's office here. How I may help you?"

"..." Kurt hesitated. Was that a good idea? Should he really talk with her about it?

"Hello? ...Is this a prank?" He can't talk with her! She was a freak, too with her OCD and he remembered that she laughed at him when he auditioned for Tony. But she could still maybe help him, said another voice in his head, a much more desperate voice. Maybe she had some pamphlet...

"...Hi." Kurt mumbled.

"Hi!" Said the school counselor. "Who am I talking to? Which grade are you?"

Kurt breathed loud in the phone, feeling the contractions coming back."K-K-Kurt. It's Kurt Hummel. Graduate."

"Are you hurt? You sound like you are in pain."

"No, it's fine!" He squeaked.

There was an awkward silence, then Emma said, "Wait a moment."

Kurt could hear some background noises, then 2 or 3 voices were talking.

"It's Kurt." That was Emma.

"Wasn't he with Rachel and Finn in New York?" A woman questioned. Coach Sylvester? She knew where he was? Creepy.

"Both of them were supposed to come down for the wedding." That deep voice sounded like Coach Beiste.

"Maybe something happened with them." That was Schue's afraid voice. Of course he would think it was about them.

"Or something is with Kurt. He had problems saying his name, maybe he needs help." Miss Pillsbury urged.

Schue sighed. "Should I talk with him?"

"Give me the phone." Ordered Sue. There was a crack and a little fight for the phone.

Then Emma said, a bit breathless, "I think, I should talk with him. He wouldn't have called me if he didn't need to."

"I think Porcelain must have lost my number or he would have called me." The dragon lady sounded angry and... hurt... maybe?

"Maybe he wants to know why he didn't get an invite for the wedding. We should have pressed Finn more why Kurt abandoned us all over the summer." Kurt became angry, listening to their shit. It was laughable, that a teacher who prided himself in being there for all his students, said so... mean things about him.

He thought about cutting the phone call when Emma spoke to him again. "Kurt, how can I help you?"

Kurt took a deep breath, rubbing his hard belly. Don't freak out. Just tell her! "Are you sitting down?"

A moment silence, again. "I am sitting down?" She sounded curious what would come next.

"I am pregnant," he blurted out.

There was a moment of shock and then a delicate, "If you'll excuse me for a minute. Just a minute!"

"Is it about the wedding?" Schue. Kurt gnashed his teeth.

"No, Will. It's not. I must ask you all to leave, I am in a counseling session now."

"Is someone giving him shit?"

"I can't answer that, Sue."

"Is the munchkin okay?" Coach Beiste sounded worried.

"Yes, Shannon. He is okay, I think. Please, all leave now. No, you can't stay, Will. It's private."

He could hear a door close and Emma was back on the phone. "Are you okay?"

He sniffed, "I don't think so."

He told her about when he knew he was pregnant, what happened and why he had to leave, how Finn followed to support him, why he had to abandon everyone else, so his secret would stay a secret and about his labor and the decision he had to make.

"My parents are still on the plane and I needed someone to help me. I wanted a traditional birth, anal for men. So my bond to my son would be stronger than with a C-Section. I read alot about it in magazines. But now it's all dangerous and I feel so helpless. I don't want to kill my child. I gave up everything for him because I knew he would be worth it." Kurt sobbed in his phone.

"Who is there with you?" Ms. Pillsbury asked, kindly.

"Finn, Rachel, Brody, and Quinn and Isabelle, my boss, they should also be here by now. I asked them all to wait outside, so I could think better." He licked his dry lips and reached for his water cup. "Do you think, I should talk to Quinn since she already gave birth, once?"

Emma looked over her pamphlets but found nothing for something that special. The ginger woman wrote a note to look for 'more special' pamphlets. She sighed, "I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, she is not a mother. You are two, totally different persons, Kurt. I know, I am not a mother myself but I will marry soon and maybe we will have children, someday but I really care about all of you, like every student is somehow my child, in a way.

"I think, you should not listen to anything Quinn may have to say about parenthood . She decided to give her daughter away and she regretted it. You decided to become a father and from all I heared you tell me, you won't ever regret that. I believe, you will be good at making a decision on your own, since you are already more grown up than all your friends. You are fully an adult now, Kurt."

Kurt gulped. "But I need an advice! I need help, I can't do it on my own."

He could hear her smile, "And you don't have to."

"But you said-"

"I said you shouldn't take advice from Quinn. But there were people who helped you through these months. Would you take advice from a person that regrets her actions or would you consider a person you trust and love to help you?"

"Oh," he breathed.

"Right," she chuckled.

"I think, I know who can help me."

"Didn't I help you?" She joked.

"You helped me a lot!" Kurt assured her, taking a sip from his water.

She laughed and said, "Great! One last thing before we end the session. Kurt, will we ever see you again?"

There was a genuine smile on his lips when he assured, "You all will meet me and my son this summer, I promise."

There was crick-sound, then, "It's a date."

"Of course. And I will call you on your wedding day. I will still be in the hospital but I will try to persuade Finn to go to Ohio."

Emma sighed. "Will will be crashed if he won't be there. Okay, now, good bye Kurt. I will see you in summer. I am so happy for you!" She sounded excited, first, then asked a bit shy, "And please allow me to tell the others?"

He thought about it. He wasn't allowed to contact Blaine, that's why only a few from the New Directions knew. But Blaine transferred back to Dalton and from Kurt's facebook stalking, it looked like his ex had no contact with anyone from Lima anymore. "You are allowed to tell Mr. Schue, ND and the coaches. I will hunt you if anything goes on Israel's blog. Now, excuse me. I have to give birth soon." There were still some words of congratulation on both sides until they finished.

The moment the call ended, the door opened for a new examination.

The birth canal looked good. The baby didn't move much, to surprise of the doctor. Because of that, he ordered some extra tests to be sure everything was alright with the child. Dr. Ted asked him again, if he decided yet and Kurt replied with a steady no. A bit down, Dr. Ted promised him that someone will come soon to bring him to the other tests and he would see him in another hour, again.

Being in labor was shit. It'd been hours and would still take hours until the worst will be over.

He remembered Quinn's pregnancy. Her waters broke at Regionals and an hour later Beth was born. He knows that was really fast and other labors take hours, and male labors take even longer, since with a male body you can't just "lose" waters.

Alone again, he called for Finn who rushed into the room.

"Are you alright?"

Kurt shook his head. "'Am not," he choked feeling the tears again. He moved to the side of the bed and patted the space next to him. Finn sat down and Kurt turned on his side to rest against him. "I tried calling our parents but they are still one the plane with the phone shut off.

"I called Ms. Pillsbury and we had a long talk." He hid his face in his brother's wide shoulder. "She told me to talk to the person, I trust the most. So, here I am, doing it now. Help me." Kurt pleaded.

Finn was in awe, "You trust me the most? Even after our bad start in high school?"

Kurt bit his lip in guilt. "To be honest, the person I still trust more than anyone is Blaine. But I can't talk to him. Maybe never again. And then there are our parents, you know Dad always knows what to do.

"But I talked to Ms. Pillsbury and I knew, I was blind because you was here for me all these months. The most important months of my life and you did everything I asked you to and more. I know, you are the right person I can talk to."

"Thank You," said Finn with a hoarse voice.

They shared a hug and became silent for a while.

"I thought about it, too. Y'know? I understand why you want to do that anal-thing and I understand why Dr. Teddy urges you to decide for the C-Section... But do you know this feeling when you wanted something and you know it's right for but everyone else tells you it's not?"

Kurt's face showed confusion while he shook his head no. "I don't really understand what you mean to be honest."

Finn sat up straight taking Kurt's hand and explained, "Okay. Remember when I wanted to draw myself in? I really wanted that but then Mr. Schue told everyone that's not the right thing for me and I was totally lost.

"They said I should go to college, or try for a football scholarship. I don't think college is the right thing for me right now, and I don't want to try out some classes, just so. I was not good enough for a scholarship. That's why I began to doubt myself. I thought before, I could do what I want, singing or become a profi footballer. That was all so unrealistic. I noticed, I am limited for what I can do for a future and the only thing I saw possible for me, was the army but everyone told me no, like I am stupid. That really hurt.

"Then Rachel sang that song and I thought marrying Rachel and follow her following her dreams would be cool. But even if we would have married , I still would be lost. I always secretly thought about the army and couldn't let that go, to be honest.

"Still being insecure, I fought with Rachel to go to Callyfornia instead of New York. I did other stupid things, like applying for an acting school and Mr. Schue and Rachel even encouraged me. Big fail.

"Then, after graduation, a few days before our wedding date, I knew, I should at least try out for the army. Instead of marrying her, I send her off to New York. I broke both our hearts. But I believe, we would never have been happy with just our love and nothing else to be with. I think, we are just beginning to find ourself..."

He became a bit lost in his thoughts of a maybe future with Rachel before he continued, "The first weeks of summer, when I was out and you all thought, I was hanging out with Puck, I was secretly preparing to leave home. But then you became pregnant and the need to leave for the army vanished in an instant. It wasn't like following Rachel like a dog but like I knew, I had to help you and be there for you. It was the first time I knew what was right for me."

Kurt looked at his brother, like really looked at him. "Wow," he said. "So, you say, I should stay traditional?"

"I say, you should stay with your plan until it's important to change it. If it becomes risky for you and that little guy, I want you to do the C-Section." Finn patted his belly like a pet.

Kurt cuddled close to his brother, feeling a lot better now. "Thank You, Finn. I think I will take your advice." Finn moved his hand up to pat his hair. "Finn?"

"Hm?" He hummed.

"You are today more a hero for me than you ever was in Glee Club." Kurt smiled up at his brother.

Finn had teary eyes."Thank you."

"No. Thank you."

They laughed, hugging each other.

Someone knocked on the door.

Kurt turned his head to the door, "Come in!"

He got really tired from hurting so much and would love to take a nap sooner than later but he also knew, that they would take him away for a few tests soon and should stay awake for that.

First entered Rachel and Brody, both holding their own cup of coffee. Kurt missed coffee so much!

After them, Isabelle and Quinn came in. Quinn brought some flowers and Isabelle a big teddy bear, flowers and a card, signed from everyone in the office.

"Where is my chocolate?" He asked her as hello. They both came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Kurt!" Quinn smoothed his bangs away and took a look at him. "Gosh, you look fat."

She laughed when Kurt grumbled, "Don't say that."

Isabelle eyed the hospital gown with disdain but still hugged him. The teddy bear was placed on Finn's lap and Rachel hurried around to put the flowers in a vase while Kurt opened the chocolate bar Isabelle gave him.

"How are you?" Inquired Isabelle.

"Well," Kurt sucked on a piece of chocolate, "There seem to be some complications but Finn helped me getting them solved. They will come and run some tests on me any minute and I hope to nap a bit after it." They nodded in understanding.

He ate a few pieces of the chocolate and fed Finn some whose stomach made loud, hungry noises at the the sight of food. "You shall begin your inquisition now!" He announced when he was sated. Rachel came over to sit at the foot of the bed while Brody began to record with the camera again. "After we are finished, you all will go to Brody to give your insight thoughts like in every good reality TV show but note, no cat fights!"

Isabelle asked the first question. "What name will you give him?"

Kurt ate another piece just because no old would tell off a pregnant guy for graving, before answering, "I thought about it and decided his first name should be Lloyd. It's celtic and means gray. And gray is my favourite color. Oh, and it's Andrew Lloyd Webber's middle name. So it's perfect."

Rachel, "What about a middle name? You know, he won't ever become famous without a middle name!"

Kurt laughed, "Well, that was more difficult but I think, I found a good person to name him after." He looked over at Finn. "What's your full name?"

"My mother named me Finn-Frederick Hudson." Finn made a face, prefering just Finn just fine.

Kurt smiled at his brother. "Frederick," he tried out. "Sounds nice. My son's full name will be Lloyd-Frederick Hummel." Finn pulled him into a hug, crushing his shoulders while the girls all told him what a fantastic name it was.

There followed some easy questions before:

"Will you keep him?" Asked Quinn, sight on Kurt's womb.

"Of course, I will," he replied feeling unwell under her gaze.

She continued her staring. Finn who noticed her transfixing eyes, too, stayed alert. "When I noticed, I was pregnant I hated it. I hated everyone. I hated Finn, Puck, Mr. Schue, everyone in school, my parents, my gyn, myself but overall, I hated that thing in me. If I wouldn't believe in God I would've aborted Beth.

"But then I felt her grow in me and she moved. She was real. I made her. I thought about keeping her. But after I began to forgive myself for having sex, and began to love me again, I knew that I would never get out of Ohio if I kept her. I would never again have a life if I kept her, I knew that. I loved myself too much in the end.

"Kurt, believe me, if you ever want to be happy again, you should give it away for adoption."

No one said a word, maybe they believed she was right, maybe not but Kurt thought back to Emma's words. She regrets her actions, don't take any advice from her.

"Sit down please." He pointed at a free place next to Rachel on the already crowded bed. When she sat down, he took her hands and laid them on his swollen belly. Her hands rested on the round form, bringing memories from her own pregnancy back to the surface. "Are you happy, now?" He asked her.

Her head stayed focus on the belly but her eyes glanced up at him for a moment. "I am happy. I am dating someone, have good grades, my dorm mate is nice."

"You sure?" Kurt challenged her. "Because you can't take your eyes off my child for more than a second since you entered the room."

"I am happy," she hissed at him, "There are lot of good things in my life right now!" Her hands left Kurt's belly like they were burned and she stood up and took some steps away from the bed.

"Just because there are good things in your life, means not you have to be happy about it. I think you miss your daughter and regret that you gave her away." kurt tried to argue.

"Don't say that! Where would I be now? Married to Puck, waiting for him to come home while he fucks cougar moms between pool cleaning? Beth would have been the end of my life!" Quinn was loaded and ready to leave the hospital in her anger.

"Or your life would have begun! I am not saying that adoption or even abortion is wrong. But maybe you made a wrong decision for yourself." He tried to find her eyes but she would only look out the window.

"Let's change the topic," blurted Rachel, clapping in her hands.

"Okay, Rachel. Please change the topic." Finn offered.

She looked over to her boyfriend, thinking if she could tell them now and then weaponed herself. "Kurt, while I was on my date earlier, Brody and I discussed something important."

"I asked her if we want to think about an engagement soon." Brody spoke.

"And well, I already wrote my biography. I have to be engaged by 19 and married by 25." She counted with her fingers.

Brody grinned smug over at Finn, "But she wanted the engagement not to fail like her first one. That's why, I asked her to move in with me."

"I am sorry, Kurt. But it's better this way. Babys are loud and I need my sleep. They always need something that I can't give them. They make poo! What is if I get poo in my face? I really think I shouldn't live with a baby. And Brody promised me to give me an engagement ring a few days before my 20th birthday. So it will all be perfect!" She was really excited like that was the best today happened and didn't even noticed Finn's face, who ignored Brody's shit. Kurt always thought they were both cool with each other but now, it looked like there was some tension between them. Weird.

Finn was about to say something, his eyebrows narrowed, his face a grimace, when the door opened and two nurses came to get Kurt for the tests. Kurt and his bed were rolled from the room. He looked over worried at Finn, now not able to reconcile between them.

"What is wrong with you?" Finn accused Rachel after Kurt was out. "For one day, it's not about you but all day long, you hurt and stress Kurt. Didn't you notice any of his panic attacks today? Didn't you notice that they were all about being left alone with the baby? He needs us, he needs us to be there for him!"

Rachel's face was bright red, her hands on her hips, and her foot angry tapping. "I am here for him! And don't think, I don't know you will go back to Lima, too. Burt told me earlier!"

Finn laughed like a maniac. Without Kurt's presence, he could actually fight with Rachel. "If you haven't noticed, I hate New York! It's too loud and everything is about Broadway, Fashion or Wallstreet. When you use the Underground someone will piss on you, if you drive your car you are stuck in traffic, if you go by cab, you lose a month worth salary. Yes, I am going back to Lima but between that and helping Kurt wil be at least 18 more months!"

Rachel was caught off-guard. She didn't knew that. Burt only said, Finn would leave New York and now there were feelings of guilt slowly drilling for being the only one leaving Kurt alone. But she was stubborn and she had a plan. And not even her best friend could stop her. If you see it this way, it's Kurt's fault for getting pregnant! She had to overwrite at least 5 chapters in her bio after Kurt told her about his pregnancy. After that Kurt would become a less important role since, when she becomes famous her best friend would be Barbra Streisand and she would have a love affair with the grandson of a Broadway legend."I am sorry, Finn but I can't be with you right now," she declared, making her dramatic exit. Brody put the camera down at Rachel's words and followed her out of the room.

* * *

An hour later Kurt came back from his tests and looked even more pale than usual.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Isabelle tentavely asked.

Quinn gave Kurt an ice cube and he sucked a bit on it before replying, "'m just really tired."

"You should try a little nap, I'll wake you when the doctor comes," Finn tugged him under a thin blanket.

"Whers' Rach'?"

His big brother sighed, "She and Brody decided to get some air."

Kurt fell asleep after the next contraction. They were becoming worse, Kurt would cry out loud, tears filling his eyes and some even dropping out after he couldn't hold them in any longer. Isabelle told him, Kurt was the 4th person in the office pregnant since she was the chef. They were mostly a young team, since is more acquainted with young people. Kurt was the second man pregnant. She visited all of them in the hospital when their baby came. She said the other guy cried a lot more than Kurt and that a doctor explained to her that it hurts much more for them since their hips are a lot smaller than women's.

* * *

While Quinn was out for a smoke and Isabelle went to call the office, Finn's phone ringed.

"Hi Dad," he answered, tired.

"Hi Kiddo, we just arrived at the airport. We will be with you in an hour or so. Is still everything alright?"

Finn swallowed, "We don't really know. There are complications and Kurt's to make some decisions when the doctor's back. The baby is in a wrong position or something and it didn't move much for the last hours. There were some tests if the little guy is alright. Kurt is exhausted and is sleeping right now." He scratched his head, hesitating if he should tell the other stuff, too. "Here is a lot of drama, too. Quinn thinks Kurt should give the kid up to adoption and Rachel announced she will move out sometime the next days."

Burt sighed, "That sounds like a lot going on. How are you doing? We will be there soon and then you can relax a bit."

Finn laughed hollow. "I-I feel like I will never relax again in my life."

"It's alright, boy. When this day is over you can breathe again."

* * *

Finn was busy with doing takes of Kurt while sleeping. The heavy boy was curled on his side, fingers gently stroking over his big belly when the doctor came in. They woke Kurt and checked the baby's position again and then the opening of the birth canal. "How are the contractions?" The doctor asked.

"While he was sleeping they came all 5 minutes. He always woke up a bit and after a minute went back to sleep." Finn answered for a still tired Kurt.

"Okay, Kurt how are you? Is it bearable?"

Kurt nodded and then yawned loudly.

"I was worried something is wrong with your child since he didn't move much. His heartbeat was okay but I was afraid that there are not enough waters. The state of labor is caused by an enzyme that forces the unborn child to breathe, that induces contractions. When there are not enough waters it can happen that the unborn is choking, ensuing brain damage or even death.

"But not any of my worries were confirmed and your child is still in a most perfect position. Your birth canal is open about 8 centimeter, that would be about 3.1 inch. With a female birth I would now go to the labor room and begin the birth process. But with male birthes, I prefer the birth canal to be open by at least 10 centimers, that would be 3.9 inch and your contraction should be at least every 2 minutes. Better would be every minute.

"Now is your last chance to decide for a C-Section, Kurt. You and your baby are in not an obvious danger but it won't be easier."

Kurt, tired but awake, watched Doctor Ted closely while he talked. His eyes narrowed when his doctor explained for the first time about his worries. "If I understand right, everything is fine so far. My son is just too lazy to move and in no danger and I can proceed as planned?" Kurt asked between more yawns.

"Yes." Dr. Ted nodded.

"Then let's stay with the plan." Kurt raised his eye brows in challenge. Maybe his doctor still had some arguments left.

"Okay. Now, since everything is finally cleared, I am allowed to give you analgesics against the pain. I advise you to take them since contractions will be worse from now." The doctor wrote something down, and then looked at Kurt.

Kurt said yes and then groaned as a new wave of cramping pains began, now fully awake.

"Good. I predict you'll be in about 1 1/2 hours in the labor room. See you later."

The doctor left the room and a few minutes later a nurse came in to sedate Kurt.

"He will be a bit out," the nurse told Finn.

"How will we know he is ready?" Finn asked the nurse.

She laughed and patted his arm, feeling him up. "You will know," she replied with a giggle and giving him a seducing smile.

"Thank you!" Kurt yelled after the nurse left who ignored him in favour of hitting on Finn.

Kurt gave Finn a cheeky grin who felt uncomfortable with that nurse. "Why did she do that? I could have been the other father! That would've been awkward..."

"Gosh! Don't say that. I don't think I could handle your child."

They laughed. "Hey," Finn poked his brother. "I thought, maybe I should let them test me if can get pregnant too."

Kurt looked dumbstruck at his brother. "Why? Finn. You are not gay."

"But what is if someone rapes me one day and then I am pregnant!" Finn looked really afraid. Somehow, it was adorable.

"Dear Finn. Look at yourself. Find a guy who would dare to rape you. He should be about 9.4 feet tall, have the weight of a truck and hairy like a bear. His name is Udo and he lives in the Black Forrest."

"Where is that?"

The boy laughed loud, holding his belly. "Don't worry. He won't come and get you. Yet."

* * *

When Burt and Carole finally arrived at the hospital, they met a chain smoking Quinn at the front. Carole kissed the girl hello while Burt eyed the cigarettes. "A young girl like you shouldn't smoke so much."

"Sorry." She threw away the cigarrette. "My dormmate smokes and at some point, living with a smoker I had the same habit."

Carole linked arms with the young girl, "Would you like to accompany us inside?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. I don't even know why I am still here." Quinn looked sad to the entry doors. "I am angry at Kurt. What he said about me, he said I regret giving up my daughter."

"And do you?" Burt asked.

Quinn laughed, self-doubt visible in her face and laugh. "I don' know. I like my life right now. Boyfriend, good grades, away from Ohio... But then I would touch myself here," with her free hand she moved down to her flat womb. "And know I miss something. I can't really capture what it is."

Carole smiled, "Say, did they let you hold your daughter after she was born?" Quinn nodded. "Then it's easy to explain. A pregnancy feels really surreal, especially the first time. The moment your child is born and they let you hold it is the moment you bond. It's as easy as in falling in love. That little girl is real for you and forever on your mind. But that doesn't mean you regret giving her away, it just means you miss her."

The blond girl had teary eyes, said, "So I am not a narcist?"

"I think you gave her to a loving mother and that you gave yourself and your daughter the chance of a better life." Carole concluded, patting Quinn's arm.

Burt who watched the interaction, took both women in his arms and squeezed tight.

"Will Kurt be okay?" The blond asked the bald man.

He grinned, "I think Kurt will manage it fabulous!"

They all laughed, Burt let go of the women and they made their way inside, Quinn guiding them through the hallways. On their way to Kurt's room they passed the cafeteria where Brody and Rachel sat for the last 2 hours. They both looked tired with Rachel's eye make-up smudged like she'd cried alot. The 3 made a stop to talk to them but stopped short when they could hear the discussion.

"Rach, I don't want to hurt you," said Brody, drained.

"And why are you breaking up with me?" She sniffed.

He ruffled his hair. "Rachel! I am not breaking up with you. I said, we should maybe wait a bit before you move in with me. That's not the same!"

"It is! It is always the same, everyone is pushing me away at some point." She searched for a tissue in her pocket and blowed her nose.

"Kurt never pushed you away," he mumbled to the table.

She looked up, understanding dawning on her. "You think Finn is right!" She hissed. "What now, will you tell me, I abandoned Kurt all these month to have fun in New York?"

He laughed, his face an exhausted grimace, "I won't answer that."

Her eyes pierced him to his place. "You really think that."

Brody sighed. "What I or Finn think, doesn't matter. Thing is, Kurt believes that you was always by his side. And - maybe you should begin and be a support for him instead of trying to solve everything through song for once."

Rachel rised from her chair to dramatically walk away. Again. To make a point that she is not at fault. And ran straight into Burt, bumping her big nose on his chest.

"Ow...-" She looked up at his old face, eyes big and scared.

"Sit down, girl," he said.

Rachel explained what their fight was about and Brody threw from time to time in what he and Finn thought and said.

"Y'know, I understand why you would like to move out." Rachel's face brightened. "But I think, you shouldn't, yet." Her face fell.

"I think, you are right but the guys are right, too. You and Kurt are really similar in your antics. I think he needs you because of that. You and him living together is like having a piece of home with your musicals, sleep overs, sing offs and your Patti Lampion. I think, that is how you support him, singin' with him like back in that choir club, sitting together and eat popcorn while you two chat about boys.

"He needs you for that. Yah. If he wasn't pregnant, he would be like you, going out and take the city by storm. Meeting people and fighting for his spotlight and what you do at that school. But you know, he can't do that. He is grounded to take care of something much more important than any musical show could ever be for him."

"I know that," Rachel began, "but I am not grounded, I want to live."

"And never look back? Forget who supported you on your way to New York?"

She gulped. "But what should I do? I really want to live with Brody." She looked over at her boyfriend and gave him a shy smile. He grinned back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe there are alternatives you haven't thought of yet?" Burt suggested.

"Maybe. You are right, Sir. I haven't thought much about anything but the things I want. Brody and I will talk again and find something, so I can have both, my friends and my love." She stood up and gave Burt a hug. "Thank you. It feels like everything is better now since you're here."

Brody gave Burt a handshake and introduced himself as Brody, Rachel's soon to be fiancé.

All 5 continued their way to Kurt's room, collecting Isabelle on their way. Isabelle was ecstatic to finally meet Burt and told him what a talent Kurt was and that she would never let go off him again. "Really. He will always have a place at ! I am already planning to promote him when he comes back. I really need his insight for my next collection."

When they entered Kurt's room, Kurt was squeezing Finn's hand in the middle of a contraction. "Wow," he said somehow dreamily. "I didn't thought I would feel any pain but I do. Wow." Kurt let go of Finn's hand and began to play with the teddybear he got from his boss.

"What's with him?" Burt grunted.

Finn looked up from his hurting hand and said, "They drugged him. He's totally high but everytime a contraction comes he tries to break my hand! Look!" He said to his mother when he noticed her behind Burt.

She came over to look at his hand while Burt walked to his son. He hasn't seen Kurt for a few months. He helped him move to New York and after that visited 3 times to see how he was doing or to repair something in the apartment. The last time Carole and he were in the city was for Christmas. Burt insisted, Kurt should stay in New York to not danger his or his baby's health. Rachel was in Lima celebrating with her fathers and allowed the married couple to sleep in her bed. Sadly, they only stayed one night because they needed to work shifts, Carole at the hospital and Burt was on breakdown service. No other holiday had so much profit as Christmas with all the accidents and Burt planned to save all the money he could for Kurt and his child.

They managed. All money that came in from the Anderson family was transferred to an extra account for the child's education and Burt would put extra 100$ in it, too. Then he send Finn and Kurt 300$ every month to support them. With Kurt, Finn and Rachel sharing the rent his kids should be able to live good for now. He was worried what would be when Kurt would live alone with his son. Can he earn enough money to live and raise a child? His boss looked nice, and she promised Kurt another promotion. He didn't even knew Kurt was promoted before. He asked Kurt how much he earns at his job but his son always gave vague answers. Finn told him he and Kurt would always pool their money together and that's the only reason Finn was able to buy a new jacket this winter.

When Kurt turned his head and saw his dad he grinned, dopey. "Hi daddy! Where is Carole?" He turned his head to Finn and saw Carole. "Hi Carole! Where is daddy?" Burt laughed and Kurt twisted his head back to him, looking like he saw him for the first time, today. "Hi daddy! Where is Ca-"

"Maybe you should come over here," Burt advised his wife.

When Carole stood next to Burt, Kurt smiled. "You came!"

"Of course we did," Carole said, brushing Kurt's bangs away and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Finn, he is hot, bring him some ice cubes." Women and their ice cubes.

"Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, son?"

"Can I do it?"

Burt bend down and hugged his son. "You can do anything you want."

"Good." Kurt yawned.

Then he doubled over, yelping, "OW OW OW OW!" His face a grimace of pain.

"How many minutes?" Carole asked Finn.

He looked at his watch. "About 3, I would say."

Carole sat to Kurt on the bed. "Kurt, darling. You are almost ready. Who do you want to be with you in the labor room?" She asked, gently trying to push him back against the bed.

When the pain began to fade and Kurt could breathe, again, he said, "Blaine!"

"He isn't here, son. Want me to come with you?" Burt asked.

Kurt shook his head. "There are things you don't need to see." He blushed, avoiding his dad's eyes.

"Y'know, I am your father, right? I was that guy who had to change your diapers," Burt laughed.

"It's not that," Kurt squeaked.

"Oh! Right, the tattoo," Rachel remembered.

Burt's eyes went wide as saucers, "Tattoo? You have a tatoo? When? Where? Is it washable?"

"I won't tell you." Kurt mumbled. "It's really small and doesn't matter."

"You scarred your body. I think it's a big thing," his father argued.

"It's not-"

The door knocked and the doctor came in.

"Wow, full house." Noticed Dr. Ted with a charming smile. "Is this your father?" He walked over to Burt and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir." He turned to everyone else in the room, "Could you please wait outside while I look at Kurt?"

Everyone except for Finn, Burt and Carole exited the room. Dr. Ted began to examine Kurt for a last time. "Contractions?"

"Every 2 minutes," Finn said. Dr. Ted nodded.

"Okay. 10 centimeter. Won't get any better. Time to welcome your baby." The doctor called the nurses and they came immediately and prepared Kurt to bring him to the labor room. "Who of your guests will accompany us today?"

Kurt looked at his father, then Finn, Carole and the others who came back in to say their goodbyes. "No one," answered Kurt, weak.

"Pardon?" Dr. Ted looked confused.

"The person I want with me right now is not here. That's why I have to do it alone. I can't always count on everyone else. I have to do it alone."

"Kurt-" Burt began but Carole pulled his arm. Kurt made his decision.

"What's with the video?" Rachel wanted to know. "It's the big final, Kurt!"

Kurt waved her off, already whining in the pain.

* * *

They all were in the waiting room, Finn pacing the floor.

"Sit down, boy. We will wait a long time."

"How long?" Questioned Rachel. She looked through everything they recorded, already planning the cuts.

"First the head. That hurts like hell and takes a while, at least 20 minutes," explained Quinn. "Then you have a break. The baby turns, and you have to press out the shoulders, that feels actually like you're dying." She laughed at the memory.

"And then it's over?" Finn wanted to know, already green in the face.

"No-no, you still have to press out the placenta." Carole stated.

"Need to puke," Finn called, running to the restroom.

* * *

They were in the labor room. The nurses and the two doctors hurrying around him. They gave Kurt a new shot anagesics and he felt slightly better. "Your hips are so small, you'll need it," a nurse stated. He did his breathing, he had to, the pain became constant, the contraction pressed his inside out in steady waves that took his breath away. In a bad way.

His skin reddened and sweaty, his veins visible in exertion. He grabbed tight on the side of the bed, searchung for rest but couldn't find any since the pain never stopped anymore.

He felt Dr. Ted between his legs, he touched along his inner walls, touching something else, not him. He realized, that the man must be touching his son, that his son was already there, down there on his way out.

Kurt felt the doctor's rubber gloves sometimes sticking to his skin, nurses came around to look how far Kurt was. The other doctor always copied after what Doctor Ted did.

"Okay, Kurt. I want you to press as much you can at-" he began to count," 1! 2! 3! Now press!"

And Kurt pressed with his legs wide open. He pressed down to a point where he already felt his son's big head. He felt his bones shift out of their place, only held together by their muscle tendons, while something too big tried to ease out of him. He screamed, figuratively feeling his body bottom break when the stretch became even bigger. His muscles still tried to weakly squeeze around the blunt disturbance but were too stretched and gave in when Kurt continued to press.

He didn't stop, was afraid to stop, his body couldn't stop, the contraction forcing him to continue. He waited for Dr. Ted to tell him it was over, to tell him they were finished or that it wasn't too late for a C-section. What did he think? It's not normal, all these pains couldn't be normal. It felt like long minutes until the obstetrician finally told him to stop.

He fell back against the bed rest. One of the nurses dried his forehead and imitated the breathing technic to ground him.

"The head is out, Kurt. Next are the shoulders, then you will have a son! Now, collect yourself, this will hurt. Breathe, breathe, breathe." Doctor Ted patted his knee, doing God knows between his tighs.

Dr. Ted fumbled with tissues and other things, Kurt didn't know the name to, between his legs. He quietly talked with the other workers in the room while Kurt had to wait for the next expulsive pains.

Except for the extreme ache in his hips and legs, he felt numb, a bit dreamy to be honest. The people circled around him like on a carousel. He noticed a lot of blood and wondered if it was his own. Maybe they lied to him and he was dying. Will he die of blood lost? Will his hips ever feel normal again? He feels overstretched, and ripped apart. He looked at his huge belly and was thankfull that he couldn't see anything really thanks to it about what was happening down there.

"It's time, Kurt. Press in 1! 2! 3! Press! Push down! Squeeze! Concentrate! Try to relax your upper body and only press with the abdominal muscle!"

Kurt screamed again and then sobbed when something bigger than the baby's head tried to slowly slip out of him. It felt huge and it became gigantic, ripping his insides apart.

He cried for, "DADDY!"

And cursed, "God! Fuck! Satan! Holy Snickers!"

When it was worst, he pleaded for, "Blaine. Blaine. Blaine."

"There are the shoulders!" Cried his doctor in happiness. "Now, don't stop. Continue. It will be easier now!"

And even if his whole body was hurting and sore and every muscle felt hard like he did a 24 hours work out without any breaks, it became easier. He pressed his insides out until they pushed him back to the bed, again to rest and remember his breathing.

He felt weird, disoriented, something happened and he couldn't place it. He stared at the ceiling, the drugs making his surroundings obscure. One of the nurses stayed at his side, cooling his face and talking to him nonsense he didn't understand. He pressed her hand while trying to make his body feel normal again. Minutes went by and Kurt didn't realize it until he heard a baby's scream. He looked away from the ceiling to see his son for the first time.

He was beautiful. Skin red and wrinkled with white, red, slimy, grease at some body parts, eyes closed but lungs screaming loud enough to make Rachel Berry jealous. Kurt made grabby hands and the doctor laid him on Kurt's flat chest.

"My baby," he cooed. He gently touched his head, patting fascinated the few dark locks. Kurt took his little hands and counted the fingers, did the same with his feet. He smoothed over the small back.

They stayed like this for the next 10 minutes.

Then Kurt felt the pains return. It was like a lightning after feeling most only happiness. A nurse took over his son, took him to get examined.

The doctor went back down between his legs and he felt his touch. Kurt felt dirty, and slimy and he fellt something was not okay yet.

"Remember when I told you the traditional way is dangerous for men?" Dr. Ted asked him. Kurt nodded. "I think we meet this point now," he sighed. "Sedate him," he ordered the resident physician. A moment later Kurt was gone.

* * *

He woke up hours later in his hospital room. He felt weak and worn out. Kurt tried to move his arms but they felt too heavy, same was about his legs. He carefully moved his hand over to his belly. There was still alot of fat but a baby clearly missing between his organs.

"Finn?" He croaked into the darkness of his room. There was a rushed noise and then his big brother was by his side.

"Hey," whispered Finn. He switched on a little reading light to see him better while Kurt blinked against the bright disturbance. "You okay?"

"I don't know. Am I alive?" Kurt asked. He remembered holding his son, then there was a lot of pain again and then everything became white.

"Sure you are. Want a drink?" Kurt gave a shaky nod. Finn turned to his table. He put a straw into a water bottle and hold the straw to Kurt's lips. Kurt sipped a bit.

"Where is Lloyd?"

Finn grinned. "Nursling room. Kurt, he looks like a potato with Blaine's hair on. It's so cute!"

Kurt tried to smile. "Of course my child is cute."

"No! You don't understand he is like the cutest potato to exist!"

"You really dare to call my child a potato. I can't believe you."

"You should try to sleep some more." Finn told him smoothing over Kurt's oily hair.

"Y'ight," Kurt mumbled, eyes already dropping. "n't wait t'hold ma baby..."

* * *

Kurt woke up again at lunch time. "'ello?"

It was Finn again who was first at his side. Finn raised the back rest with a control module. Everyone from the day before was there again.

"Hi," he said when he saw his father. He was still sore and felt like his limps weight tons.

His dad came over and hugged him. "I am so happy you are okay now."

"What happened?" Kurt wanted to know.

In that moment the doctor came in. He explained to Kurt what happened. The placenta didn't expulse and he began to bleed a lot. That's why they sedated him to not cause any panic and did a curretage.

Male preggers normaly have to stay about 14 days in a hospital to ensure their hips and everything else goes back to normal but the doctor wants Kurt to stay there for about a whole month, being afraid Kurt will have enormous after pains and to look over his healing process.

Finally, a nurse came in and brought Kurt his son. Kurt's eyes lit up, seeing the little bundle that was his baby. Carole made sure Kurt was holding him right and then they all surrounded him to get a closer look.

Brody was already recording everything since Kurt woke up while Quinn and Rachel made a hundred of paparazzi photos. Isabelle was crying while his family was weirdly quiet.

"You alright?" He turned his face to his father.

"I still can't believe I am a grandpa now," Burt began to sobb. They all laughed.

* * *

Later, when Kurt was bottle feeding Lloyd, he remarked, "You know what I am dissappointed about? That I am not able to feed him. How weird is it that I can have a human in me for 9 months but not produce any milk?"

Rachel laughed. She was staying with him while Burt was out with Carole, Finn and Brody to make the apartment child safe.

Carole will stay until a day before valentine's day to go back to Lima together with Finn and Rachel for Mr. Schue's wedding.

His father would stay for at least a month. Ed, the oldest from his mechanic team would take over the shop for the whole time.

Quinn had to go back to school and Isabelle, too, remembered she had a work desk to be at right now.

She had his phone in hand, reading him the messages from their friends in Lima. It began an hour earlier, it looked like Ms. Pillsbury waited a day before she told everyone.

"Puck writes: 'On my way.' Gosh, he is really driving to New York?"

"Oh! Tina began to make little show outfits for him. Cute."

"Sugar is sending you a check. Okay..."

"Oh my god! Ms. Pillsbury send you a picture of herself in her wedding dress!"

"Hm. Mr. Schuester is not happy. 'You could have talked to me.'"

"Sure," muttered Kurt, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel requested. Kurt said sure and she continued. "Yesterday, if you remember, I said I wanted to move out?"

Kurt gulped, looking sad. He and Rachel didn't really live long together but it was still nice to have her around. "I remember," he confirmed.

"Well, Finn wasn't happy and called me out on my selfish behaviour. Later I fought with Brody about it and your dad came in and talked us through. He told us to find a compromise and while we waited for you to come out of the labor room, Finn, Brody and I talked.

"I think we found a good compromise how I still can be a support for you and live with Brody. Now you only have to agree. We are all okay with what we came up, so it's up to you if you are okay, we'll too. What I am trying to say is and it's crazy that it was Brody's idea and not mine, can Brody move in with us?"

2/3/2016

It was a long movie. Cut down to a 3 hours version of parodic, bad reality TV.

There were scenes of the doctor, or one of Kurt's friends and family giving comments to what happened at a special moment and then there were all of Kurt's tears and crying for Blaine. Scenes of Kurt in a lot of pain or on some extreme painkillers.

There were a lot of scenes of Finn holding Kurt and calming him down. Kurt and Rachel even sang a song that was so perfect and it broke his heart. Kurt said often that he loved the father of his baby and he wondered if that stayed the same.

Sometimes Blaine wanted to kill Rachel in the movie for being so Rachel. He liked Brody a lot, he was calling Rachel out on her behaviour but still loved her. Everything became better when super dad aka. Burt Hummel entered the scene. All conflicts were mediated and the focus went back on Kurt.

Thank God no one recorded Kurt pressing out the the child.

But then the whole movie became a lot darker. Some doctor, not the Dr. Ted guy came in and told them that there were problems and Kurt was losing a lot of blood and they were trying their best. But they should prepare for the worst. All faces fell and the focus was gone and went to black.

Rachel Berry recorded herself at night, stating Kurt is over the worst and they wait for him to wake up, then she hurriedly turned around and showed Finn in Kurt's room, switching a lamp on and quietly talking to Kurt. When the light was switched off again you could hear a relieved sigh from the brunette girl.

At some point, Burt had the camera and filmed new born Lloyd, He talked to him in a baby voice and gave him weird nicknames. The nicest one was 'booger'.

Then in the movie it became day again and Kurt was awake. Their was a bonding moment of Burt and Kurt, then Dr. Tedds last appearance.

It followed many takes of Kurt holding his son, feeding him, talking to him, playing with his hands and feet, posing with Lloyd for the camera looking like a proud father.

The closing credits rolled down the screen, showing star shaped pictures of the people who were seen in the movie. A last full body picture of Rachel stating, edited by Rachel Berry. Then there was a black screen.

Blaine was about to turn away from the screen when there was motion again on the screen. Slowly blend in a black white record of Kurt with Lloyd in his arms, he sang Happy Birthday, Marilyn Monroe style. It was so beautiful, Blaine couldn't look away, even if he wanted to and then it was over.

He exhaled a shaky breath, hiding his face in his hands. Now it all felt more real. His fast heart beat made his hands and shoulders shake and when he looked up between his fingers Kurt was quietly watching him.

Blaine was about to say something when Finn interrupted, "I will give you two some privacy," and walked the few steps to the open kitchen connected with the livingroom. The big guy stared holes in Blaine's back head.

"Why?" Wanted Blaine to know, fully turning to Kurt. His eyes sadder than Kurt ever saw them before. "Why did you leave? I would have taken care of you!"

Kurt crossed his arms. "Don't do that, Blaine. I don't need your reproaches. If you really want to, I will tell you everything that happened when I learnt I was pregnant." He raised his hand to block Blaine's words out. "But you have to stay still and listen. And Finn," Kurt twisted his head to his brother, "You should go to bed. You have to get mom and dad from the airport early tomorrow."

Finn grumbled but walked past them to his/guest room. Kurt and Blaine adjusted themself on their seats, staying quiet for a few minutes.

When they heared the first of Finn's snores, they continued.

"Okay, now spill! Please tell me. I went through hell when you disappeared and now, years later, I have a son I didn't know about! I have a right to know everything." Blaine looked desperate and in pain. He sat back, eyes moving to he bed rooms, like he could see Lloyd from there. "Right?"

Kurt sighed, bracing himself for the long story. "I noticed something was wrong with me in my third week of pregnancy. You won't remember, but I had symptoms of a cold and went to the doctor to get a description for antibiothics."


End file.
